


Invaders

by Super_Kami_Guru



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual enemies to lovers, F/M, I smashed drgaon ball into sailor moon and this is the result, I watched too much Ancient Aliens and now Giorgio Tsukalous plays a minor role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Kami_Guru/pseuds/Super_Kami_Guru
Summary: Once the Namekians land on Earth after their home planet flooded, it is made very clear to them that Earth does not want them. Grand Elder Guru, in a monotonous rage, decides that the human race must die. Usagi, who hasn't been able to transform for four years after her battle with Sailor Galaxia, can't do anything and must watch as Japan gradually gets destroyed. The Saiyans (and original the character--do not steal), who have been living on Earth since Planet Vegeta was destroyed, must protect Earth from the Namekians at all costs.
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Piccolo

Piccolo

The landing was definitely rough; I felt myself shaking in my ship, nearly falling out of my seat. I tried to stabilize it, but nothing I did seemed to adjust it to Earth's gravity. I felt it heat up as I entered the atmosphere. I looked at the planet Earth, with it's strange, blue oceans and green landmasses, and white clouds. It was nothing like Namek, with its blue grass, and green water. All of the Namekians would have to get used to this planet, though.

There shouldn't be much intelligent life. If our last generation's databases are not outdated, the smartest two creatures down there should be gorillas and octopuses. But, seeing as our old databases were thousands of years old, I doubt it. We had passed countless of other planets, all of them appearing vastly different than what we thought they'd look like.

One of them we thought was a molten core, still forming it's surface. But, when we passed it, our ships' sensors detected oxygen and microbes in its atmosphere. Another one should have been teeming with life. Actually, it was the planet we had sent the albino Namekians to terraform. It looked completely barren and desolate, so either they failed, or they succeeded and then something bad happened.

Another planet just wasn't there. All we could find were the remnants of a destroyed planet, completely blown up. It actually appeared to have just been destroyed around 20 years or so ago. It was really a shame that that planet had been destroyed; last we had checked, there was a race living there called Tuffles, extremely scientifically advanced people that had helped advance many sciences.

So, Earth. We had all finally made it down to the surface, our ships more or less intact. I quickly got out of it as soon as I knew the planet still had a viable atmosphere. The air was fresh enough, though it had a strange hint of something else. The grass was green, but the sky was a dark color, like how Namek got when it was going to rain.

We landed in an area very reminiscent of Namek; all around us there were towering plateaus. We had landed around a ravine cutting right through the middle of some. The first thing I did was go to the Grand Elder's ship to make sure he was still alive. I flew towards the highest plateau, watching below as a few hundred Namekians disembarked the millenia-old ships. Most of them had a lot of people coming out. Some were old, some were young. Some were like me, in perfect physical shape while others, mainly the elders, were a bit fat.

I stopped for a moment to look down. A lot of the children came out crying and throwing tantrums. I landed down on the ground to talk with the elder with them.

Before I could say anything, Elder Moori quickly started talking. "Ah, Piccolo. The kids just won't stop crying, I think it's because of how different Earth is from Namek." He was interrupted by one of the little ones grabbing onto his short legs, preventing him from moving.

He looked down at him, with concern showing in his eyes. "Come now, Cargo. Earth isn't so different from Namek. Just think of it like our planet but with different colors."

Cargo just started to cry more. "B-b-but where's the water here? Are we gonna starve?"

"Well,we'll just move closer to water when we've made sure everyone is fine."

"O-okay…"

I looked down at Cargo, how sad he was. Soon, we'd be settled in here and continue living out the rest of our lives. I started to fly towards the Grand Elder's ship again, hoping that he was still alive. It was the largest out of all the others. He was a gigantic, morbidly obese Namekian. He was alive for centuries, maybe even a millenia. He was old enough to know about the ships, and what Namek was like before the climate disaster.

I had reached his ship, and entered it to see that the Grand Elder was breathing heavily.

Quickly, I flew up so I could be at his eye level. "Grand Elder! Are you ok?"

His breathing was shaky, I don't think he could speak if he wanted to. Another Namekian, Nail, had flown up to meet me.

"I think he'll be fine. He needs to adjust to the atmosphere and then should be ready to talk. Before we landed, he said we should go scout for water," Nail said.

I nodded at him as we left the ship. He told everyone that the Grand Elder should be fine after he's rested. We flew up higher and got out of the ravine we landed in. However, instead of finding water, we found strange metal things that had surrounded the entire ravine.

They looked large and metallic. Some of them moved closer to us. One of them launched a large, metal ball at us that I quickly caught and threw back at them. Then, one of them started speaking, really loudly at that.

"WE ARE PREPARED TO FIGHT IF NEED BE. IF YOU COMPLY WITH US, THEN WE WILL NOT HURT YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" It felt like that sound was making my ears bleed, it was so loud. I couldn't hear anything and I felt threatened. Nail was already ahead of me though.

He picked up one of the speaking metal things and threw it at another, falling on their sides.

Strangely enough, _people_ came out of them. They appeared to be white, and had some kind of metal covering their ears, and a piece that stuck out over their mouths. I heard one of them say something that seemed to be about me and Nail. "General, the aliens are hostile, I repeat, the aliens are hostile. Should we engage further?... Um… okay, sir. … T-they've toppled two tanks, General sir. … yes sir…"

Then, he climbed onto another metal thing, and went inside of it. The other people that came out of the metal did the same. Then, another voice, this one even louder. "EVERYONE ATTACK THE ALIENS!"

Immediately, even more of those metal balls were shot at us. Me and Nail kicked each of them back at the metal masses with enough precision and strength to cause all of them to blow up.

In a circular mess of flames, Nail and I stood in the center, watching to see if any of those creatures would crawl out of them.

"Ha, so much for no intelligent life," I heard Nail say as he flew over the flames, heading back towards the ravine to tell everyone what had happened. Before he could go down there, small little pellets started raining down on him, and fast. He started to move so fast I couldn't see him. Of course, I could feel and hear where he was though.

I looked upwards only to see a giant black and metallic… _thing_ in the sky. Something as large as that could be created by a species who had hardly evolved just a few thousand years ago?

As Nail continued to dodge the pellets, one of them hit me right in the arm. All it did was cause me to bleed, though. I gathered ki energy in my hand and launched it at the flying thing in the sky. It burst into flames as ki hit it, falling quickly to the ground, exploding upon impact and launching one of those creatures towards me.

It looked up at me, it's face a bruised and bloody mess. I grabbed it by the collar of it's shirt to examine it more closely. It winced in pain as I held it up to my face. The anatomy was roughly similar to that of Namekians, except these creatures weren't green. They had small, rounded ears and no antenna.

As it looked up at me, its face became distorted through fear, trembling as it spoke to me. "Wha-what are you? Why are you here?"

I didn't want it to keep speaking, so I told it the reason we had come. "A hundred of us have come to Earth to inhabit it and repopulate our people."

A gasp came from it's gaping mouth, the face becoming distorted this time by shock. "Have you-you come in p-peace?" It's voice started to fade as it looked like he was about to faint, but he kept going. "What are you going to do to the humans?"

I thought about it for a while. I closed my eyes to think, then started to hear someone in my head.

" _Piccolo… We cannot live here while creatures as violent as these inhabit the Earth. I don't want to have to do this, but they pose too much of a threat to our well-being. The creatures must be exterminated._ " The voice of the Grand Elder reverberated through my head, sending a chill down my spine. If that is what he sees fit, then that is what must be done.


	2. Lee

Lee

I had only been in university for a month, and already, one of my professors had driven me crazy.

The lecture hall was pretty large. The seats rose up so everyone could see the professor talking, for better or worse. The room was furnished entirely in the same brown wood; brown wood floors, brown wood walls, brown wood tables. All of it.

The professor was the only thing that wasn’t boring in the room. In fact, he was entirely the opposite of it. Professor Tsokalous was crazy. He was so crazy that he made me forget what class this was even supposed to be. The guy had lived mostly in America, filming that idiotic show Ancient Aliens. Then he moved here, to Tokyo, Japan, and decided to open up a university. Strangely enough, though, all of the classes were completely normal, with normal teachers and normal subjects. 

Except his.

Oh, yes. His class, whatever it was supposed to be, had derailed so much on the first day that he just dropped whatever he was supposed to be teaching us in favor of lecturing us about how fucking aliens controlled ancient human civilizations, or some dumb shit.

On the bright side, whatever his class was  _ supposed  _ to be was in no way important to my major. I could fail this class and still graduate with my Bachelor’s in archeology. 

Now that I think about it, his class might have been this from the start. I needed to have one more class in my schedule, so I just wrote in a random number from the course catalog and sent in my papers to the university.

Anyway, today, the Professor seemed especially pumped about something.

“Today, class, I won’t bore you with a lecture,” He told his class of exactly 13. At this said, everyone perked up, hoping he would put on a video or something. “Today, I’m going to take you all to Yunzabit Heights. There’s something I want to show you all there.” Immediately, everyone sighed in boredom and disbelief. No one in this class was here because they wanted to be. They just needed that one last class to be eligible to graduate with a Bachelor’s, so they chose this class, thinking it would be interesting, but not off-the-wall insane.

The professor practically had to drag all of us off our asses just to get us out the door. Since a good two-thirds of us didn’t own a car, we all had to carpool with each other. Only three people voluntered to drive; the professor, a guy named Umino and his girlfriend Naru. Three people got in Professor Tsokalous’s car, six people got in Umino’s minivan, and myself and another woman got in Naru’s car. We pulled out of the university’s parking lot and followed the professor’s car as we went towards an old road that led into the forest, which led into a field, which supposedly would lead us to Yunzabit Heights. It was a good thing this was our last class, and even better that I didn’t have to work my shift at Starbucks today. I had a feeling we’d be here a while.

We drove through the Juuban district, passing a lot of stores along the way. An old salon I had seen nearly everyday, completely empty had finally shut down. We drove out of the Juuban district into a more quiet residential area. There was a road that fell between two houses, one of them notably Usagi Tsukino’s. Naru had told me that Usagi and all her friends were held back in their final year of high school cause they had missed so many days.

We followed the professor down this road, noticing that the trees got denser as we went further down. Eventually, when I thought we would be plunged into near darkness from how densely packed the trees were, they started to spread out, and soon enough we broke out into a field with a single path going through it.

At this point we had been driving for nearly an hour. One of the students had to turn around because he didn’t want to miss his shift at the supermarket. He offered to take any other students that had to get to work soon to drive them, so there was a bit of an exchange for a few minutes. 

We continued driving through the field as it got later and later in the day. We had been driving in a bored silence for nearly 2 and a half hours now. 

I couldn’t bear the silence any more, so I asked out loud, “So, uh, did any of you guys have an interest in this class?”

At this, the girl sitting in the back broke out into laughter. She struggled to speak through her laughter, but she eventually stopped. “I just wanted to take it so I could tell some friends in high school how crazy university is. We were all held back for missing so much school, but I was a year ahead of them so I still made it to uni before them.”

I didn’t really understand what was so funny about that. I just gave a plain “Ok,” and asked Naru why she’s taking it.

She let out a large sigh, then quietly said, “Umino wanted me to take it. He’s big on the whole ‘alien conspiracy’ crap and thought we’d have fun taking it.”

We continued to follow behind Professor Tsokalous for another thirty minutes, bringing the total time of our drive to three hours. If Naru and the other woman had something to get to, they weren’t going. Eventually, the professor stopped driving. We were now surrounded by towering plataus, so tall you could hardly see the sky.

He got out of his car, motioning us to get out ourselves. We walked over to him, shoving our hands into university jackets (they were a part of our uniform [don’t ask why we have uniforms in university]) and boredly stood around him.

He started speaking, in an (failed) attempt to get us excited for whatever he was going to show us.

“So, the other day I happened to just be looking around on Google Maps when I had noticed something strange on top of the land formation. I put it into a 3-D mapping tool, and what do I find? Well, let me just show you for yourselves.” At this, he pointed us towards a haphazardly placed ledge, sticking out about three inches from a higher plateau.

Before the professor could shimmy across on it, one of the students quickly grabbed his car keys from his pocket and ran back to his car, taking two other students with him. They started driving away real quickly, away from the madness that was Professor Tsokalous. He just said, “Well, they’re too close-minded to see the truth anyway,” and started across the ledge. 

The remaining five of us must have thought we had driven for too long to go back now, because there was no other way to explain why we went along with this insane man’s plan.

Carefully, I slid my feet across the ledge, being careful not to lose my footing. I was gripping the side of the plateau so tight, I thought my fingers would start bleeding from the rough edges. I just stared at the wall, only looking away once I was safely on a full plateau. The remaining students all came over, with Naru nearly losing her balance. But, everyone got over more or less intact, with only a few bloody fingers.

Tsokalous pointed towards a rock wall with tiny little carvings on it.

He stared at them, and said, “While you could mistake these carvings for something made by ancient peoples long ago, you’ll quickly note that this cannot possibly be the case. No one ever inhabited Yunzabit Heights; its climate has not changed for an entire millenia. That includes the little rain, dark clouds, and constant wind.”

We all gathered around the carvings as he continued to speak. While it was strange that carvings were here, it could have simply been someone that was just passing through the area years ago, or him trying to trick us.

He continued to speak. “You can clearly see here a small figure with two arms and legs protruding from its body. But, you can also see two lines coming out from its head. What does it show? You might wonder. Well, I think it’s supposed to be an alien child. This is further shown with the same figure next to a taller one, with the same lines protruding from its head. In this carving right here, the alien child is seen in this six-legged oval, which I think could be a spaceship, while the larger figure looks on. On both of their faces, you can see a small rhombus-looking shape.”

He stopped to breathe for a moment, still paying us no mind as we looked on tiredly. “I think these rhombuses are meant to be tears. The aliens are sad about something. Well, what are they sad about? You can see some jagged lines next to the tall alien and the spaceship, which I think is water. In this next carving, you can see it next to a circular object, covered in those same lines. I think that the tall alien, which we can assume is the small alien’s father, was sending the child away from a flooding planet, choosing to save the child over itself.

“Now, I know you’re thinking, ‘Well, Professor Tsukalous, where’s you proof for this? You probably just carved it into the plateau yourself.’ Well, my students, just around this corner, and you’ll see.”

He walked around the plateau, out of our line of sight. We all started to walk around it, coming to where he was.

What were we looking at? A ship? No, lots of ships. Ten, twenty, thirty-three of them. And there were all of these…  _ things  _ around them. Like people, but green, and way bigger than humans, like a good foot or two.

I struggled to get the words out of my mouth, looking at the professor. He was completely flabbergasted. Finally, I got one word out. “Aliens.”

We looked on at the scene before him: seventeen or so angry looking aliens, coming closer towards us. He struggled to say something, but it all came out as a jumbled mess. I hadn’t noticed the other students had already made their way back to the cars, leaving me and the professor alone with the aliens.

One of them wearing an entirely purple gi with a red obi spoke to us. “So, have you come here to try and kill us? No? Has someone told you we were here? No? Wish you to die, then?”

My mind started racing, bringing up demons I had long thought were buried.

_ You must fight the aliens, Lee. _

No, I told him I wouldn’t fight.

_ You made a promise to a dead man. _

I made a promise to a dying man and I intend to keep it.

_ What use is keeping a promise to a man you killed _ .

I didn’t mean to, I-

_ The aliens are going to kill you if you don’t fight. _

But I-

_ Do it, Lee. _

…

_ That’s a good alien… _

I got angry. Really, really pissed. 

The professor said something. “Lee, you-you need to run, I’ll make a distraction and then you can--”

I grabbed the professor’s arm before he could finish, then threw him back to his car. I turned to face the aliens, cracking my knuckles as they came closer towards me. 

The one in purple spoke to me. “So, you did come to kill us, then. Attack it.” Once he said that, 16 or so aliens came charging at me, ready to fight me. 

I could hardly sense any ki coming from them, a sign of a warrior weakened from doing nothing. A little like what I’ve been doing, except I was still doing image training. 

A kick came flying to my left. I grabbed the alien leg and used the body to take another out of commision. Two aliens tried to punch me at the same time, but were too slow as I dodged and watched them punch each other in the dick. They crumbled to the ground in pain as I ran over and picked the two of them up and threw them over the edge of the cliff. One alien tried kicking my back, and I grabbed his foot with my Saiyan tail and threw him over the edge as well. 

As the remaining 11 tried to back away, the one wearing purple threatened them with a mass of ki. They looked more afraid of him than me, so they charged again towards me.

This time, I punched one right in the face, sending him crashing into a plateau, I grabbed another coming from behind, smashed him against the ground a few times, then threw him at a group of three standing in shock, sending them crashing to the ground. I shot a ki blast at them, causing them to scream out in pain.

The six remaining, however, weren’t gonna go down that easy. One of them put his hands on two of their chests while another did the same to two others. Suddenly, the two holding their hands on the others  _ absorbed  _ the two they each touched. The six aliens had turned into two, each with a more powerful ki signature, but I could still barely feel it without trying.

I charged towards the two of them as one of them disappeared from my line of sight. Where did he go? I went to go attack the one that was still in front of me, firing off a ki blast right at its head as I suddenly felt something hot pierce my back. As the alien in front of me fell to the ground, its head completely melted, I spun around to find the other alien ready to grab me with two spheres of ki in his hands. I grabbed onto his arms so I could lift my legs up to kick it in its chin. I heard a loud crack as I flipped back to land on my feet. He coughed up what appeared to be purple blood as his eyes went blank and died.

I turned towards the alien wearing purple, rushing at him with a large ki orb in my right hand. I was going to sock him right in the gut, blasting a hole through his stomach with ki.

I was barely a foot away when suddenly, then the only thing I felt was pain and my feet leaving the ground. I yelled out, pure, unbridled pain leaving my mouth.

I hardly heard someone speak to me, but what I did hear was a seethingly calm-sounding rage. “You killed every warrior we had, and for that, I won’t kill you. I’ll make you scream until you can’t feel your throat any more, make every limb on your body feel nothing but the heated torrent of ki blasts, constantly pounding against--” 

The pain started to lessen as I fell to the ground. I saw the alien in purple angrily staring down at me, moving his mouth as if he were speaking, but nothing audible coming out.

Then, it said something I could hear, but just barely. “Consider yourself lucky.” It flew off, heading towards a large spaceship in the distance.

There were other aliens in the distance, looking at me, either in fear or disgust. It was time to leave.


	3. The Next Day's Crazy Class

The Next Day’s Crazy Class

All of the students had shown up to the next day’s class, save for one; Son Lee. Professor Tsokalous had waited a few minutes after class started to see if she’d show, but she never did. He had decided he needed to start the day’s lectures without the prime witness to the last day’s events.

He walked up to his podium and cleared his throat. “Students, I hope you are all well from yesterday’s events, and not too traumatized by them as it will be our topic of discussion for the rest of the year. Now, those of you who left before the main event, I will fill you in.

“Myself and five students bore witness to an alien invasion. Nearly twenty aliens stood in front of us, nearly about to attack. However, before anyone got hurt, four of the students had ran back to their car and left without me.

“BUT! I was still able to make it out of there. Son Lee had grabbed me by the arm and threw me back towards where we had come in.”

He looked around the room nervously, seeing the students that had left before the incident staring boredly at their professor, while the few that had witnessed it looked afraid and pensive. He continued speaking. “Before I ran roughly 200 miles back to the university, I heard the sounds of fighting. Punching, kicking, and another kind of noise, like something extremely volatile whizzing through the air, like--”

Professor Tsokalous was then interrupted by someone entering the class, a middle-aged man wearing army attire. He walked up to the podium, then motioned for the professor to sit down in a vacant spot in the risers.

He neatened some papers he was carrying, then spoke loudly, loudly enough that the surrounding classes could hear him. “In a few moments all faculty, students, and visitors will be called down to the auditorium and or the amphitheater for an announcement, which I am sure you already know the topic of. You are not to speak of this topic to anyone else to avoid a mass panic. While the Japan Self Defense Forces will in no way be watering the events down, we are equipped to deal with mass panic and riots while you are not. When you go down, everyone will be expected to be completely silent as you are given strict instructions on what you can and cannot do. You may continue your lesson until that moment arrives.”

He promptly left the classroom to go to the one right across the hall to give the same speech, of which everyone could hear.

The professor got back up to the podium to continue speaking, but was again interrupted by the speakers going off. They first blared an ear-piercing alarm, causing everyone to cover their ears. Then, an equally loud voice came on. 

“All students, faculty, visitors and anyone else on university-owned ground please report to the area that you are called to. All persons located in the main building and athletic fields and/or installments will report to the indoor auditorium. All other persons on the property will report to the amphitheater located in the rear of the main building. All people currently located in the dormitories will go to the theater attached to the lower B-wing. ALL PEOPLE ARE REQUIRED TO GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE GROUNDS IMMEDIATELY.”

Professor Tsokalous’s students, dreading what they were about to hear, walked single-file out of the door with their bags and stuff in tow towards the auditorium. The army person told them that it would be about what the six students and teacher had discovered yesterday, and they all knew that whatever they were going to say about it, it wouldn’t be denying it. Denying it wouldn’t call for everyone on the property to report to auditoriums. 

They were going to confirm an alien invasion. They all knew it.

At the university entrance…

The guards were lazily sitting at their stations when the announcement came on. They nervously looked at each other. They had special instructions to make sure everyone on university property was inside either the amphitheater, the auditorium, or the dormitory theater.

This group of people also included those that happened to be right outside the university gates, as the sidewalk in front of it was a part of the land owned by it. At this time of day, though, there was hardly anyone on it. However, there were two people today. One was a small, bald child and the other was a tall (like, seven feet), bald man wearing half-rim glasses. Even though the man was bald, it looked like he could still be in uni, maybe about to receive a bachelors or just starting a post-degree program.

One of the guards walked over to the bald guys, and told them, “Everyone on university property needs to be brought to one of the auditoriums. You two are gonna have to come with me.”

The two bald people watched as the other guard pulled out his radio and spoke into it. “Watch Dog to Nest Mama, we have two people out here. Which one should we bring ‘em to?... Dormitory theater? Sure thing. Watch Dog out.” The guard closest to the gate motioned for the two bystanders to come with them. They both looked confused as the guard led them to the dormitories as the other one locked the front gate. Instead of going to the theater with the three others, he went on to patrol the premises for people who might not have known what was going on.


	4. Piccolo

Piccolo

I couldn't believe what he was making me do. Me, go out and get familiar with a species we were about to annihilate? At this point, anything but killing humans was just busy work. But, the Grand Elder said it was necessary to become familiar with our surroundings, make sure we knew what we were getting into before he sent me and Nail out to go kill the humans. Dende, one of the children, had used his magic to disguise me and him as humans to blend in.

I couldn't believe one human single-handedly took out what was left of the Warrior Clan. She was clearly much different than the others, though. I could actually feel a power level coming off of her. Of course, it was much weaker than my own.

While I thought the metal objects created by the humans were strange, I was even more surprised by the other things they had created.

Their houses were completely gigantic. Unlike the ones back on Namek, these were extremely tall, rectangular in shape, and had many people living in them. And there were so many of them, hundreds, maybe thousands? They were really close together, unlike the huts on Namek. And it seemed like all of the villages here had no defining borders. On Namek, the villages were usually very far apart, but here, there were people saying it was one place on this street and another place on the one right across from it.

Humans were weird, they were disorganized. There were even more of those metal objects lying on the streets, although these ones were much smaller and had clear glass on it's sides. There were also a lot of humans just in this area. Hundreds of thousands of people on just a few streets. Was there enough water for everyone on this planet? Maybe they didn't drink water. I think I had seen a few humans putting something else in their mouths.

As me and Dende continued walking through this large village, I started to notice a few biological differences between roughly half of the people I saw. Half of them had longer hair, curvier bodies, and had strange protrusions coming from their chest. Since so many of the humans had them, I assumed it was normal for them. And then, the other half looked more like Namekians, although nowhere near as muscular. A few did look significantly stronger, but their power levels amounted to nothing even compared to Dende's.

Sometimes, I heard the ones with strange protrusions be called "ladies" or "women" and the ones similar in physique to Namekians called "guys" or "men." I assumed that was how these humans had differentiated themselves from others. Oftentimes, I saw a woman and a man holding hands as they walked down the street or with their arms around each other's shoulder. Was this normal for them to do? I knew a few species of aliens in the old databases reproduced sexually. Is this how humans would act before they mated?

We stopped walking when we reached a strange building. There was a sort of canopy built above the ground, and even more of those metal objects sitting in a row. These were maybe bigger than the ones me and Nail had encountered when we went to scout for water, except it didn't look like it shot anything out of it. The metal objects each seemed to have an entrance on them, and people were getting on it.

I looked at one of these entrances and noticed two people crying near it. One was a man and the other was a woman. I heard the man say to the woman, "Remember that I'll always love you," and then heard the woman say back to him, "I hope I'll be able to get back here soon," and they did something where they hugged each other and pressed their lips together. I don't know why you would ever put your mouth against someone else's, what with all the strange things I've seen them put in it. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. Was this a normal thing for humans to do?

We continued to walk, taking in everything about the large village. On some buildings, there were large images that kept moving, showing bright colors and some sort of object. As we kept moving through the city, we reached a place that was surrounded with a large gate. Beyond it was a light brown building, much shorter than the tall, metal buildings but it was much wider than them. There were a few of these buildings here, all of them like the large one, but not as wide. We walked to an opening in the fence, where there were two white buildings on either side. Two humans were waiting outside the gate, and seemed to become interested when they saw us.

One walked towards me, then said, "Everyone on university property needs to be brought to one of the auditoriums. You two are gonna have to come with me." I looked at the man, wondering. Was it a common occurrence for humans to bring others into places called "auditoriums?" It seemed like an odd place, but something the Grand Elder might want to know about. We followed the man as the other one stayed behind, wondering where he was taking us.

We walked down a brown path, not made of dirt like on Namek, but of hard stuff, like what our huts were made of. I saw Dende look towards a stone structure that was spitting water out the top of it. He walked towards it and leaned his hands on it, then appeared disappointed.

He spoke to me in my mind. " _What's all this weird stuff at the bottom? Is it safe to drink?_ "

I looked down at the fountain. There were tons of little circular disks at the bottom. It made the water look brown and weird. " _No, don't drink it. We don't know what's at the bottom_ ," I said to him.

We continued to follow the human to one of the smaller buildings. This one had three rows of windows on it and a large door in the center. The human opened it and led us inside. We heard it close behind us as we looked at a completely brown wood room. The ceilings were brown, the floor was brown, and the walls were brown. There were white objects that looked like bulky benches placed against the wall and a still picture of a man with facial hair.

The human led us down a hallway lined with doors and pictures of smiling humans. Occasionally, there was a table with a white vase on it that had colorful flowers in it. The strangest thing, however, is that there were these protrusions coming out of the walls that _had light inside of them_. It was one of the strangest things I had seen on this planet. How could a race as destructive as humans put light inside of a glass sphere?

As we walked further down the hallway, we heard a lot of noise coming from somewhere. The man took us around a corner and walked a little further until we met a door. This one was larger than the others we had passed. It was also definitely the source of all the loud noises we heard.

He opened it, and Dende and I were immediately assaulted with a barrage of non stop talking from these humans. Dende covered his ears while he winced in pain. " _Do we have to go in there?_ " He telepathically asked me.

" _I want to find out why so many people have gathered in this place. I don't know if this is a normal thing they do or not_ ," I answered him telepathically.

The man that had walked us down here spoke loudly as if we couldn't already hear him. "Just find a seat and sit down. Some army officials need to address an important issue with the public."

What were army officials? And why did they want to speak with this many people? Did they find out about us? Were they going to tell the humans to try and kill us? I needed to find out these answers now.

Since it didn't look like Dende was going to move on his own, I picked him up and carried him in. The door closed behind us as I tried to look for two seats next to each other. There were two next to each other in a row near the back. I walked us over towards them and sat Dende down to the seat closest to the end. I was sandwiched between him and a woman

I looked down at her and noted that I was two heads taller than her. When I looked more closely at her, I noticed something familiar about her. Spiky black hair, angry black eyes, tanned skin. She was the woman who killed the entire Warrior clan.


	5. Lee

Lee

I rushed immediately back to the dormitories after last night, my mind still reeling from what had happened. I didn't even care to walk back, I flew the entire journey, right up until I reached my window. I didn't care if cameras saw me, I just wanted to sleep. It's not like they'd be able to identify me; my hair was all in my face and my clothes were so ripped and torn apart you couldn't even tell if they were a university uniform or not.

I climbed in through my room's window, then immediately collapsed onto my bed into a deep sleep.

Of course, I just happened to have one of those weird-ass dreams that make no goddamn sense at all. This particular one also just so happened to be a part of the "wet" variety.

Me and that alien in purple were in bed, doing you-know-what. His hands pinned my arms down to the bed, making eye contact but saying nothing, a sly, dirty smile spread across his face. Then, he just stopped for no given reason, grabbed my chin with his hand, and _kissed me right on the lips, tongue and everything_.

Then, the scene changed. Our arms were wrapped around each other as we sat near the edge of a cliff overlooking the night sky. The moon was a half crescent and the stars twinkled down on us brightly. We were smiling and staring deep into each other's eyes, as if we had the whole world given right in front of us. He kissed me again, tongue and all.

The scene changed yet again. This time, I was in a white dress, holding a bouquet to my chest as I walked down the aisle, right towards the alien.

As if on cue, right as I was about to reach the altar, I woke up in a pool of sweat.

I immediately checked to make sure my belt was on tight. _Thank god_ , I thought to myself as I sluggishly crawled out of bed. I looked at my clock, then nearly pissed myself when I saw what time it was. 11:30?! My last class had already started by now!

I quickly grabbed a new white button-down shirt, a jacket, some pants and a tie (all a part of the uni's uniform [again, no clue why]) and quickly got changed. I hastily grabbed my school bag and was about to leave my dormitory (which I shared with two other women) when the loudspeakers came on. First, there was a deafening tone, and then someone spoke urgently over it.

"All students, faculty, visitors and anyone else on university-owned ground please report to the area that you are called to. All persons located in the main building and athletic fields will report to the indoor auditorium. All other persons on the property will report to the amphitheater located in the rear of the main building. All people currently located in the dormitories will go to the theater attached to the lower B-wing. ALL PEOPLE ARE REQUIRED TO GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE GROUNDS IMMEDIATELY."

I thought back to what happened yesterday. Everything was still painstakingly sore from when I had to fight. It had been too long, about two months, when I promised that dead man I wouldn't fight. It was dumb to do that, I saw that last night. I needed to train myself up, get used to fighting again. What happened last night, I knew that was the reason for this meeting.

Instead of taking the elevator down, like a normal person would in this kind of situation where they couldn't feel their arms, I ran down two flights of nearly empty stairs and walked down the hallway towards the old theater. It hadn't been used for a few years since the amphitheater got built, but a lot of students would go there to meet up with their friends or work on assignments. Also, they'd smoke a hell of a lot of weed.

But today, that was not the case.

Several rows were already filled up with people, most of them appearing to be utility workers. It made sense; since the beginning of the year, there have been a lot of renovations going on at the dormitories. Mostly they were replacing light fixtures and renovating the hallways.

I sat in a chair near the back, looking at the stage at the front of the room. The projector screen was down, with a chair in front of it and a microphone sitting on it. There was what looked like a member of the military pacing back and forth on the stage, looking concerned and worried.

He continued to pace back and forth as the theater continued to fill up. Five girls had sat next to me on my right, but I was too tired to look up at them. One of them started to poke me on the shoulder, but still, I didn't look at them. I was focusing mainly on that dream I had, thinking about what could have caused me to have it. The alien looked like a human man, but he was entirely green, had two antennae on his head, giant ears, weird red patches of flesh on his wrinkly arms and strange red cords on his wrist, also looking like the same fleshy red stuff.

Considering this and the fact it had tried to kill me, there was no reason to find it attractive. And then, if we were to also consider my own alien biology, I shouldn't even find anything but my own race to be handsome because of reproductive issues.

The more I thought about it, the more I started to question my own sanity. Maybe I _did_ find him attractive, but everything about me was denying it. Or, what if he can invade people's minds? What if he _made_ me have the dream so I'd be distracted when he inevitably attacked Tokyo? Then again, maybe I did see something in those broad shoulders, defined chin, muscular arms-

My train of thought was interrupted by a high-pitched voice screaming in my ear. "LEEEEEE! SAAAAAY SOMETHIIIIIING!"

I jerked back only to bump into someone. I quickly apologized to him, then turned my attention to… none other than Usagi Tsukino…

"Ya know, ya could've just said something. _At a normal volume,_ " I angrily said to her.

"Yeah, well, we-we did, you just, uh, didn't hear us…" She quickly darted her eyes to the left then resumed talking. "So, umm, how's college and everything?"

I got the feeling she had been lying about trying to get my attention in a lower voice, but I pushed that aside and answered her question. "It's good, y'know? Got one class, teacher's completely crazy. Nearly got the entire class killed yesterday trying to prove aliens're real. So, how's high school?"

I had been acquainted with Usagi and her friends since I came to Japan. All of them were 19, but they said that they skipped out on so much school that they had to take an extra year of high school.

She looked at me surprised, as well as all of her friends, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami. Ami looked the most surprised, and looked as if she were about to speak, but, that annoying, high-pitched microphone sound came from the stage.

I faced the stage, but then noticed the two people next to me looked to be in complete agony, covering their ears. I guess some people _might_ react like that if they had sensitive ears, but these guys looked like they had just gotten a kick in the balls. The two of them were both bald. One was a child, and the other might have been in his early twenties. The older one was at least two feet taller than me, I could tell, he completely towered over me and he nearly couldn't fit his legs in the small space between the rows.

I turned my attention towards the stage, seeing that the army guy had finally sat down and had the mic in his hands.

He spoke into it, trying to sound neutral, but still sounding a bit concerned.

"I'll make the introduction short. Lieutenant Takashiki, third Air Force unit. Now, I am here to talk to you about some events that occurred yesterday, and what everyone in Japan needs to do from here-on out. Yesterday at approximately 12:57 AM, thirty-three objects entered the Earth's atmosphere and landed in an area on the northern tip of Japan called Yunzabit Heights. We sent out army officials to investigate what had landed, but, when they got there…"

He hesitated for a moment, then continued. "When they got there, they discovered two unidentified creatures." The entire room was deathly silent, you couldn't even hear the breathing of the people right next to you. No one dared move, afraid to see what would happen.

He kept speaking, speeding up his tone. "Our officials said the creatures looked extremely hostile, so they shot a bomb at them from a tank. The creatures-aliens, if you will-were somehow able to catch it without recoiling, and threw it back at the tank. All other tanks that had been deployed promptly shot off their own bombs, but the two aliens caught all of them as well, and completely demolished twenty tanks. An attack helicopter had been sent out once the tanks had reached Yunzabit Heights, and reached the area shortly after the aliens had destroyed the tanks."

He took a break for what seemed like an eternity, but lasted for only a minute. He stared at all the faces in front of him. Some were crying, others about to cry, most shocked to the core. I took a quick look at Usagi and her friends, then saw Ami, her face distorted through panic.

I heard her say in a quiet, violent whisper, "No, no, I can't do this, not again, not again, I won't, I can't." Rei had her arm wrapped around Ami's shoulder as she broke down sobbing. One of the most calm, level-headed people I had ever met was reduced down to a broken, sniveling pile of tears and pure sadness. I felt bad for the people around me, just finding out that they weren't alone in the universe, seeing that aliens had chosen to come here, of all places.

Of course, many do have a good excuse for coming here. The Space Wikipedia article on Earth hadn't been updated for a few millenia, giving aliens in search of refuge a false sense of belief that all they'd find here were some dumb monkeys and a habitable ecosystem. Of course, once I came here, I immediately updated it to include a section on humanity, but the changes wouldn't reach the database for about eleven years. It had been ten years since I updated it, meaning that these aliens that had come here knew nothing about humanity: the fact that it was so violent, the fact that they warred amongst their own species, and the fact that it even _existed_.

The Lieutenant started to speak again as Ami seemed to have gotten over the worst of her breakdown. "The pilot of the helicopter was given orders to fire on the aliens, however, shortly after he had done so, a bright, extremely volatile ball of energy came out of one of the alien's hands and shot down our helicopter, causing it to hit the ground and explode. However, the pilot was still alive, and, though very hard to understand, was able to send one last message through his body mic back to one of our bases. I will never forget what I heard.

"The pilot had asked the alien who had shot him down said, for verbatim, 'What are you? Why are you here?' I then heard the haunting voice of the alien, speaking our language perfectly, as if it'd known it all his life. 'A hundred of us have come to Earth to inhabit it and repopulate our people.' The pilot then asked, 'Have you come in peace? What are you going to do to the humans?' The alien said, 'No. We must exterminate all of you.'"

Everyone (save for myself, the two people to my felt, and Usagi, strangely enough) erupted in a mass panic. Screaming, running, falling, hitting, anything they could do at the moment, just so they could do _something_. It went on like that for a while, until several army men came through the doors to try and get everyone to stop panicking. As soon as everyone had shut up, save for a lot of crying, the Lieutenant finished his speech.

"It is imperative that all of you go home immediately once I am done speaking to you. Once the other Lieutenants in the amphitheater and auditorium are done speaking, an order will be given to all people currently in Japan to immediately go home and wait for an emergency alert to come on at approximately 7:00 PM for further instructions on what to do. Do not leave your house for _any reason_ , do not do anything that might attract the aliens, like screaming in panic. Do not take your own life so the aliens don't take it. We will have army officials patrolling the streets to make sure nothing happens. You are dismissed."

Everyone immediately rushed out in a flurry of feet pounding the ground, struggling to get out first, while myself, the two guys sitting next to me, and Usagi and her friends got up slower. I don't know why any of them weren't panicking, seeing as they had no way to defend themselves, while I did. Except, I wouldn't just be defending myself; I'd have to defend maybe the entire world from these invaders.

I got up as soon as the guys next to me left the row. They seemed way too calm about all this, even Usagi and her friends seemed spooked. The taller one picked up the smaller one, and calmly walked out. I saw every army personnel eye them suspiciously as I followed quickly behind them, not wanting to look suspicious. I heard footsteps behind me, Usagi and the girls, quickly wanting to catch up with me.

We walked down the hallway in complete silence, everyone else in the theater long gone from the campus. My thoughts trailed off to how I was going to fight the aliens. Of course, the first thing I'd do is call Goku, my adoptive brother, tell him what was happening and make sure he'd be able to come fight as soon as possible. Next, I'd have to train. I couldn't practice fighting, however. I didn't have the proper equipment at the dormitories. I'd just do as many exercises as my body could handle. It was all I could do given the circumstances. I'd make sure to keep my power level low, just in case the aliens could also sense ki.

My thinking was interrupted by the bald man asking me something. "Do people here normally act like this?" He asked.

I was still too tired to fully think about it. "No," I said as I turned a corner and walked upstairs to my dorm.


	6. Piccolo

Piccolo

How was I supposed to know humans erupting into mass panic wasn't normal? Anything could be "normal" for them. I also assumed people weren't brought down to large seating areas to be talked to about an alien invasion was not common either.

I walked out of this place called "the dormitories" and back towards the street. All I saw were panicked humans running towards the large tall buildings. During all of this, no one had even noticed I was flying right above them, back towards the area they had called "Yunzabit Heights."

Dende had used his Dragon Clan abilities to turn us back to normal. While most Namekians were born into the Dragon clan, a group of our people that were born with strange, magical abilities, I was born to the Warrior Clan. It was what it sounded like, a group of warriors meant to protect the other Namekians and do the hardest work.

While Warrior Clan members aren't able to use magic at all, I was born with the rare ability to read and manipulate the minds of others; I had no reason to use it though, at least not until now. Reading the minds of humans proved to provide me with nothing of real importance. I seemed to only pick up thoughts of what humans were going to do next, where they were going to go, how they'd spend their day. I didn't need to know that though, I needed to know about their society, about their social structure.

I also wanted to learn more about their anatomy, not because the Grand Elder told me to do so, but because I wanted to know for myself. There was something about the human form, more specifically that of a woman, that I found visually stimulating.

During my experience at the theater, I found myself continuously looking at the one who killed all the warriors. I kept telling myself that it was to plan on how I'd make her suffer most for killing my people, which I had been doing when I went back to my ship to sleep. But, there was something about her form that was especially appealing, something that was telling me to not kill her.

Her chest protrusions were much smaller than most women's, perhaps that was what drew me into her. Maybe it was her completely black hair, bouncing the dim light off of it. Perhaps it was her overall body build, which was more masculine than other women's, but still appeared to be feminine. I supposed it was her muscles that caused her to appear that way, bulking up her appearance, making her stand out from others.

I found myself with a great urge to reach out and touch her hair, a trait that was extremely rare on Namek, to have any hair at all. It looked soft and smooth, like something that would feel good against my fingers. As I looked at her more and more, I found myself thinking of reasons that I wouldn't want to kill her. She was strong, what if I were able to make her turn against the humans and join me? I started fantasizing of her just standing next to me, neither of us anywhere in particular, holding hands as I had seen other humans do.

I was lost in my own thoughts, flying back to the ships. My own thoughts consisted entirely of that woman, that woman I so desperately wanted to kill, yet never wanted to lay a painful finger on. Her eyes, her hair, her body, why was all of it so appealing to me? Namekians shouldn't even like someone with the intensity that I did, we have no use for it. From what I gathered, humans develop strong feelings for one another so that they may reproduce. However, my species reproduces asexually; we spit an egg out of our mouths and that's it, nothing else to it.

I wondered how humans reproduced. It was one of the many things that I hadn't learned. I wanted to learn more about humans, about how they lived, about their sustenance, about their bodies. I wanted to learn about the woman's body, the body I so desperately wanted to hold against my skin, yet choke out at the same time.

I noticed me and Dende were nearly about to fly past the landing site. I grabbed hold of him, then made a sharp turn downwards and slowed down my flight. I landed right in front of one of the spaceships we kept the children on, then placed him right next to where the hatch lands.

I crouched down to meet him at eye level. "You're going to have to get a lot of rest tonight. The Grand Elder wants me to go back out tomorrow to learn more about human society. You'll be good to use your magic again, yes?"

He looked up at me and said, "Of course!" Then, he called for the hatch to be brought down and entered the ship.

The children had a lot of respect for the warriors. We were typically tasked with bringing water over to the villages, so they kind of saw us like life-givers, I suppose. I called down the hatch to my own ship, then promptly went to make a bed to lie down on. The ships had a strange ability to make nearly whatever you wanted if you said in the native Namekian tongue. Myself, Nail, the elders, and the Grand Elder were the only ones who knew how to speak it, though.

A simple bed, made from the same, dirty white material the ship was made from, appeared in front of me once I said the word. I layed down on it to discover it adapted to my exact spine curvature.

Of course, my thoughts went back to the woman. I wondered if they had names like the Namekians did? I had heard the strange man on the strange call himself something, but also appeared to be quite important. Perhaps only high-ranking members of this society only had names?

But then I remembered back to the night when she killed the warriors. It was something in my memory that would forever be clouded with rage and sadness at the deaths of the only other warriors.

The man next to her had called her "Lee," if my memory wasn't too clouded. _Lee_ … I said it out loud a few times, just under my breath. It flowed off the tongue, was quick and easy to say, it sounded nice. It was much easier to say than just calling her "woman."

I started to wonder how she felt about me. Clearly, she must hate me since I nearly killed her. I felt a well of regret forming in my mind, telling me I shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have attacked her, shouldn't have threatened her. If I hadn't attacked her, hadn't sent out the warriors to go and kill her, then maybe I could actually form a relationship with her.

A sharp pain split through my head, and with it, came a voice. _Make them all suffer... Make them pay for what they've done to_ _us_... I jolted up from my bed. What the hell was that? What was that voice? Why did it sound so familiar? Why did I understand what it was getting at?

I felt a pressure build up behind my eyes once the pain faded, something I hadn't felt for nearly 18 years. I didn't like it, I wanted it to stop building up, but the more I thought about, the more thoughts had come to mind to feed it.

Silent tears started rolling down my cheeks. Tears of anger, rage, sadness, regret, lust, and confusion. I stared blankly up at the ceiling of my ship. The same, white material, very reminiscent of some sort of white bug with a hard exoskeleton, stood above me, shielding me from the rain that just started to fall.

I got a sudden sense of deja vu, like I had been in this situation before. It really did feel as if I had been in a similar state before. I wondered if something had happened earlier in my life, to that time I didn't remember, that would cause me to have this feeling.

My thoughts were cut short by another's entering my head. My tears promptly stopped falling and the pressure behind my eyes disappeared. I had to focus on the task at hand, not some silly human. I couldn't dwell on that voice from earlier either. The Grand Elder had entered my head again, this time to make me stop thinking as if I were of Earth.

He spoke to me, in his usual calm demeanor. _"Piccolo, you mustn't focus on a human. Right now, we must focus on destroying them. Tell me, what have you learned about them?"_

I thought about it for a few seconds, then answered with my relevant findings. _"I have discovered that they know about our plans to kill them. An important-looking human said something about giving further instructions to the humans at 7:00 tonight. I do not know of what they plan to do, though given most humans' body types, I don't believe they will order all of them to fight against us."_

The Grand Elder did not speak for a while, giving myself some time to think. What would be the best way to exterminate the humans? Part of me wanted to make each of their deaths as painful and drawn out as possible as revenge for killing our warriors… and something else. Something else I couldn't remember, something I had strong thoughts towards, but nothing to remember it by, except for this feeling of revenge I had left from it. The feeling was strangely familiar to what the voice from earlier felt like. I knew the Grand Elder would want their deaths to be as quick and painless as possible, but I don't know if I can do that.

I heard him continue to speak, sending chills down my spine. _"I had sent Nail out shortly after you had started to take an interest in the human form. He discovered a place called a library, a building filled with vast amounts of information stored on paper. There, he found things humans call books, each of them containing something different. Many of these books contains vast amounts of knowledge on humans. I believe you might have an interest in this place. I won't require you to gather information on the humans for me. I have all I need to know. Go and learn for yourself, before we kill them. It will be good to know about humans' bodies so that you may figure out the least painful way to end them. Goodbye, my child."_

I felt his presence fade from my mind. I started thinking straight again, back to thinking about Lee, about the warriors, about humans, and especially about the voice. I never liked it when the Grand Elder entered my mind, only to mess around with it. That's the problem with Namekians; we're all linked to the Grand Elder's mind, not being able to know his thoughts but him being able to see and manipulate our own.

I hated it when he did that. I hated him. But he'd never catch me thinking that when he was around.


	7. Lee

Lee

My dormitory was shared between three people; myself, Haruka Tenou, and Michiru Kaiou. Haruka was actually the other person in the car when the events of yesterday occurred. Michiru had also come on the trip, but I didn't know what car she took.

Haruka was a masculine looking woman with a very flat chest, while Michiru was just your average green-haired lady. I was also fairly sure they were dating.

Despite living in the same dorm with them, I hardly had no idea who they were. I was mostly shut up in my room doing work. Today, though, I hadn't gotten any, as if the teachers knew that something very important was going to happen. Either that, or just Professor Tsokalous knew, and told the other teachers to not assign any work today, since he did own and employ all the teachers here.

Speaking of Tsokalous, I wondered how his ego was, since it turned out that he was actually right the whole time about aliens existing. To be told by others that aliens don't exist for your entire life only to then prove the entire Earth wrong must be giving him a major ego boost if he wasn't focused on them wanting to kill us.

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the living space linking all the bedrooms together. It was pretty small, having a compact mini-kitchen, a TV mounted to the wall, a couch, and two chairs.

Haruka had her arm wrapped around Michiru as we had the TV tuned to a news channel, which had stopped all normal programming and instead replaced it with a newscaster talking about anything given to him to fill the time between now, 6:30, and 7 PM. Currently, he was trying (and failing hard) at stand up comedy. I was anxious, not because of the alien invasion, but because the emergency alert sound scared me. Like, a lot. It scared me more than the dark and scared me more than doctors. I guess I was also feeling pretty anxious about having to fight that alien. In part because I didn't know if I could defeat it, and also in part because me fighting it would just make the people more afraid than they were.

Since I myself was an alien, a Saiyan to be more precise, going up against another alien for the world to see would just make everyone more afraid. While I was nearly identical to humans, save for a tail and ungrowing black hair, they'd immediately know what I was.

I started to imagine myself wearing my Saiyan armour, going up against the alien. How could I hide my identity? I could wear a mask, but that would only obscure my vision and my breathing. Well, what if I didn't put anything over my mouth? What if I found something that would cover my eyes, but not obscure my vision? I had a black headband in my room somewhere. I could cut holes in it to obscure my eyes. I could also use a bandana to cover my mouth without making it too hard to breathe.

While I was deep in thought, I hadn't even noticed my tail had come out of my pants and started to move back and forth, never mind Haruka and Michiru watching me.

I only noticed when I got up to go to my room, when Haruka immediately asked, "Uh, why do you have a tail?"

My eyes went wide with shock, then darted towards my side, seeing my tail swing from side to side.

"...Uh…. birth defect?" I slowly answered back, not wanting to face the fact that someone already knew.

Michiru spoke back before Haruka got a word out. "Okay, that seems reasonable." She said it as if she didn't want to talk about it any more. She quickly grabbed Haruka's arm as they went into her dorm.

I quickly put my tail back in my pants, tightening my belt to make sure it didn't come out again. It was 6:40, which would give me enough time to work on putting something together for my inevitable fight.

Meanwhile in Michiru's Room…

Michiru quickly pulled Haruka into her room, then threw her onto the bed. She sat down next to her as she gained a serious look on her face.

"What were you doing out there?" Michiru quietly asked Haruka, not wanting Lee to hear.

"Uhh, I was just asking why she had a tail, cause that's not normal and stuff…" Haruka slowly said back.

"She's clearly the girl Ami told us about last month. Don't you remember?"

"Wait, you mean _she's_ the alien she told us about?" Haruka looked very shocked as she realized this. "You don't think that it's her and those other aliens invading, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. They've all sneaked into society, they'd have no reason to invade now," Michiru said back to Haruka.

"Then, who is invading?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think the inner Guardians know either, they would've reached out to us by now." As Michiru said this, there was a knock on the door, not to their room, but to the overall dormitory.

Michiru heard Lee walk over to open it, then heard an exasperated sigh, followed by what sounded like Rei berating her for her non-existent manners.

Back at the Door…

"Why are you guys here? Shouldn't y'all be home?" I exasperatedly asked the faces of Usagi, Rei, Mako, Mina, and Ami.

"Oh, come on, Lee! At least act like you're relieved or something! We've been looking for your dorm for two hours now, not knowing if aliens are gonna come and suck out our brains and you act like this!" Rei berated me, seemingly for no reason, as if I knew or something that she and the others were out looking for me.

"Whatever… but seriously,why are you here? You need to be at home." It was really annoying when Rei got mad. Usually, it was at Usagi for doing something mildly annoying, but recently, she's been way more pissed, and she wouldn't talk about it to anyone.

Rei let out an angry, exasperated sigh. "Those dumb security guards wouldn't let us leave, he thought we were all students, I guess."

I just nodded and let them come in, watching as they took all the seats we had. Haruka and Michiru came out of Michiru's room, looking annoyed that Usagi and her friends had come.

"Ugh, of course it's _you_ ," Haruka said as if she had something against them all. "It's hard to believe that Security thought you were actually mature enough to attend uni."

Usagi got really annoyed when she said that. "Well of _course_ they thought we were in college! We would have been here if we hadn't been figh- I-I mean, skipping class so much…" She gave a suspicious smile as her eyes quickly darted over to me. I looked boredly at her, signaling for her to stop.

She looked down at her feet then turned to Ami. "So, are you okay? You looked really bad back at the theater…"

Ami, looking deep in thought, ignored Usagi's question. She had her face resting on her hand, her arm leaning on the side of the chair she was on. Everyone stared at her with a look of concern on their faces.

Meanwhile, I looked stoic as always as I walked over to her and said, "Ya need to talk about somethin'?"

She gave a small nod, then asked quietly, "Can we talk in your room?"

She looked like she really wanted to get something off her mind. I led her towards my room, then closed the door behind us. She sat down on my desk chair and I sat on the edge of my bed.

"So, whats up?" I asked her. "What's on your mind?"

She fiddled with her fingers, and stared down at her feet. Whatever it was, she was nervous to say it. Finally, she spoke, making my ears strain to hear what she said. "Are-are you an alien?"

I stared in disbelief. _How'd she know? How'd she find out?_ Everything seemed to be slipping at this point. The Professor most definitely knew something was off about me, Haruka and Michiru saw my tail, and now Ami says she thinks I'm an alien. The hell am I supposed to do? Tell her I am, then risk her telling everyone? Or lie and say I'm not, only for her to give evidence that I am, ruining whatever kind of bond I had formed with her in the past few years.

I gave her my answer.

"Yeah, I'm an alien. But I'm not invading Earth or anything like that."

She spoke again in that quiet, shy voice. "Hmm, I thought so. Do you, um, know anything about who's invading us?"

I told her about my encounter yesterday, about what the aliens were like, and how strong the one who nearly killed me was. She stared down at the floor in silence. I swear, I saw the smallest tears well up in her eyes.

I wanted to try and console her, but, even after ten years of being on Earth, I had no idea how to convey it. Should I maybe try talking to her? Or, should I try and replace her sadness with something worse?

A burning desire to drag her down even more manifested in me. She was already so sad, why not drop a bombshell of my own on her? Two months ago, I discovered something about her that could absolutely crush her if she knew anyone had found out.

I told her. "Pull your ass together, _Mercury. You will have to fight aliens after all_."

She looked absolutely horrified. She said, in a trembling voice, "H-how did you know?"

"Your transformation isn't as discreet as you think it is," I quietly explained to her. "I had noticed, one day, during an armed robbery, that you had run into an alley. I followed you, then noticed you transforming between two buildings. Honestly I'm surprised no one else found out."

If she was gonna tell me she knew my secret, I'd tell her I knew hers. An eye for an eye, you could say.

She was fighting back tears now, and said through trembling lips, "No one else knows, right? Y-you wouldn't-"

I quickly answered back, seeing that it was now 6:57. "No one knows. I wouldn't be so low as to do that. What I should ask is if anyone knows who I am?"

She looked as if she were about to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of the emergency alert system tone. She quickly tried to make herself look like she hadn't been crying, and left the room to see the announcement.

I let out a sigh, knowing that she'd want to talk more about this later, but for now, I left my room to see what the TV was saying.

The tone ended, and a grainy voice started talking. "This is an alert meant for all of Japan and anyone else in the world who picks up this broadcast. This is not a test. Aliens have landed on Earth with hostile intentions. To stay safe, everyone must stay inside. Instructions will be spoken as well as played in the header. All windows must be blacked out so nothing can see through them. Front doors must be barricaded. All people will need to stay inside until told otherwise. Rations will be brought to each place of residence for however many people live there. All businesses are to close. If an emergency happens, remember to call the emergency number. Do not leave your house for any reason other than to meet emergency services. Police and military personnel will be patrolling the streets to ensure all people are home. Everyone must stay calm. This message will be repeated once more and broadcast again at 11 PM."

Everyone sat in silence as the message repeated itself. Shortly after it ended, everyone's phones went off with a different message from a government number. Haruka slowly read it out loud. "'Please note that the Emergency alert just broadcasted left out information regarding rent. All rent will be halted and landowners will not have to pay property taxes.' Well, um, that's kinda good I guess."

We sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the alert to finish it's broadcast. The end tone came on, then abruptly ended. It seemed to glitch for a moment as it cut back to the live broadcast. On the TV, there was a sobbing reporter, who I assume did not know the message beforehand. Very quickly, the live feed cut to commercials.

Ami got up from the couch, and looked me straight in the eyes. It was time to continue our conversation.


	8. A Peek Inside the Sailor Guardian's Heads

A Peek Inside the Sailor Guardians' Heads

Usagi

_Why do aliens have to show up now? Everything's been peaceful for the last four years, but my life is still a mess. I have to do an extra year of highschool, and even though I should be the strongest Guardian, I can't even transform! I don't even know why, but my brooch hasn't been responding whenever I try to transform! Is Earth done for?_

_But, maybe it's not that bad if I can't fight… For nearly every villain we've faced, they wanted the Legendary Silver Crystal's power. If I can't transform, then maybe they won't find out about it? Plus, if they don't know about the Silver Crystal, my friends won't have to worry about protecting me, and they can go all out on the aliens without having to worry about me._

_Good luck, Rei, Ami, Mako, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. I think you'll need it._

Rei

_Dammit… I feel like we just fought Galaxia and now we have to go and fight aliens? I don't want to fight, I just want my life to go back to normal. I've been feeling so emotional lately. Will that impact my ability to fight? Usagi can't even transform. What does that mean for us?_

Mako

_Man, I've been waiting for something to happen, but this is the wrong time for that. Usagi can't transform and Ami's been feeling depressed, and Rei's been acting so mean. Maybe they're feeling restless, too, but they just didn't know it was that. I don't want to have to fight monsters and demons and aliens for the rest of my life, I just want to live peacefully with someone I love. But for now, I have to fight for Earth._

Mina

_Come on Mina, come on. It's not like this is the end of the world. You've fought plenty of demons and monsters. We defeated Sailor Galaxia, it can't get any worse from there! After all, she had the power of the entire galaxy at her fingertips and we still beat her!_

But you haven't fought without Usagi.

_Yeah, but who needs Usagi? She can't even transform right now, besides, the aliens can't be any worse than Galaxia!_

You and the other Guardians know that Galaxia was one of the strongest inhabitants in the _known_ universe. You know nothing of the rest of it.

_Yeah, but, but… no…._

_Any one could be more powerful than her… more powerful than us… Is this gonna be the end?_

Ami

_I-I can't believe Lee knows that I'm a Sailor Guardian. This isn't good. How can I trust her when I hardly know anything about her mannerisms? Her social behaviours? She hasn't displayed any at all in the two months I've known her._

_Okay, Ami. Think about this logically. If Lee wanted to give away my secret, she would have done so right when she found out, where there were a lot of people around, or when that general was briefing us about the aliens. Telling people that then would have put us in a bad spot, making us more vulnerable for attacks._

_But… What if she knew about this invasion? Then, it would make sense for her not to tell anyone until now, and would give her the perfect chance to defeat us._

_No, come on now, Ami. Don't jump to conclusions. You don't have solid ground to stand on until you figure out what Lee's motives are._

_For now, all you can do is observe._

…

…

…

…

_OH CRAP I ALREADY TOLD HARUKA AND MICHIRU THAT SHE COULD SNAP AT ANY MINUTE! Calm down Ami, just try and find a good time to explain the current situation to them. It's not the end of the world._

_That was a bad choice of words._

Haruka

_If what Ami told us a month ago is true, then Lee could snap at any minute. I need to do anything in my power to make sure she stays the way she is now, docile. She told me that whatever she is loves to fight, so maybe I need to keep her away from fighting the aliens? I need to talk about this more with Michiru and Ami…_

Michiru

_I can't focus on keeping Lee calm, the aliens pose more of a threat than she and those other things do. They clearly can't be stopped through military force, which means the other guardians and I need to step up to stop the invading aliens. While Ami would prefer to not risk Lee getting fight-crazy, I think it's necessary that she and the others of her kind go against them._

Wherever the hell Setsuna is, a few days ago

_I sense something… Something wrong in the balance of energy and space, as if an entirely different kind of energy has entered our galaxy. No? Our planet, already? Such a strange energy being given off, such power it contains. Whatever it may be, I must be prepared to face it, and to protect Usagi._

Hotaru now, wherever she is at the time of the emergency alert (boarding school? Yeah, fuck it, boarding school.)

 _No, not again. There's not much else I can do except use the Silence Glaive, and I can't use that since Usagi can't transform and cancel it out. But, maybe if I could concentrate the destructive energy of it instead of letting the energy out all at once, then… Yeah, that_ should _work, but would it have any kind of negative impact on my body?_

_Damn, I kinda wish I hadn't enrolled in boarding school. I really want to see Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna right now..._


	9. Lee

Lee

I followed Ami back to my room, dreading what she'd say next. _An alien like you shouldn't know who I really am, you need to go back with your own kind, you're so insensitive, why are you so cruel? If you're gonna act so horrible then why don't you just join with the other aliens?_

God, I hate humans. Emotions come before rational thought, meaning that none of what they do could ever be the best solution. But, who am I to speak? I'm just a violent, battle-crazed alien, aren't I? I couldn't possibly think before I punch, now could I?

I just knew she'd say some shit against us Saiyans. Did we murder billions of peace-mongering aliens to sell their planets to a galactic overlord? Yes, but it doesn't mean we don't regret it.

That galactic overlord, Lord Frieza, was the one who killed our entire species over a legend that, as of then, had no proof to back it up. We all wanted our revenge against him, so we needed to stay focused on training, and not on conquering planets. While doing so could _theoretically_ help with our training, it really wouldn't. We were all far beyond the point where killing billions could make us stronger.

We all promised that we wouldn't conquer any planets until Lord Frieza was dead.

And then, like an idiot, I then promised this one old guy who gave us food sometimes that I wouldn't fight, and to try and live a normal life.

I thought I'd have to explain a lot to Ami, just make sure she knew I wouldn't kill humans for any reason. I closed the door behind us, and sat down on the bed while she sat in my chair.

"So," I started to say. I was about to continue when Ami suddenly said two things so fast I almost didn't hear.

"Haruka and Michiru." She took a pause for a moment, then continued. "I told Haruka and Michiru that you're an alien, but only to make sure you wouldn't k-"

I abruptly stopped her, then told her, "What makes you think I would kill humans? I'm sadistic, but I'm not killing anyone until I take revenge on the person who killed my race."

She looked confused when I said this, as if she couldn't possibly comprehend what I just said. She responded with, "How could someone kill your race when you're all such violent things?"

What did she just call me? Anger began rising within me, the very emotion that drove Saiyans to commit the murderous acts we were so well known for throughout the Frieza Force's territory. Thoughts began rushing through my head, clouding all my reasonable judgement.

Did she just call me a thing? A THING? How dare she call the mighty Saiyan race _things_. Someone needs to put her back in her place, far away from us. I thought I trusted her as much as I could've, and she called me a _thing_. I thought humans were better than to call us things, but I was clearly wrong. She should be thankful that the rest of the Saiyans haven't decided to massacre her pitiful race. I gained a red aura as I got off my bed and got up in her face. "Don't. Call. Us. _Things_. _Get the hell out. Take all your friends, and leave this place._ "

I saw her face become contorted with sadness and disappointment. What did she have to be disappointed about? I said one last thing before she left. "Oh, what, you thought you were gonna change me? If you'd think with logic instead of fear, you'd see that if I could kill your pitiful race I'd have done it already. I would have done it way before I found out if you were Mercury. Leave. Consider yourself lucky if we never see each other again. Although, I'm sure we will, given the circumstances."

She left as silent tears fell down her cheeks. I saw her say to the others that they needed to leave as she opened the door and left. I then sat criss-crossed on my bed, facing the wall, waiting for her friends to come over and berate me for making her cry.

But they never did.

It was just past eleven when I woke up only to hear the emergency tones. I didn't want to hear them any more. If it hadn't been a national crisis, I would've broken the TV, punching before thinking, but instead, I found myself donning my Saiyan armour, opening the window, and flying towards the world outside of Japan, somewhere I hadn't been for the last two months.

The wind felt good against my face, something I hadn't felt for a while. I couldn't believe it had been two months since I last used any type of ki. I was becoming too docile, too much of a human.

I needed a fight. One that I was prepared for. One against another Saiyan. The pod landing was located in a desolate wasteland on the other side of the Earth, nowhere near Japan. As I reached the northern tip of Japan in a few seconds, I happened to fly over Yunzabit Heights, catching a glimpse at the aliens' ships. No one was outside, so I assumed that they also had to sleep. I slowed down to look at a particularly large ship, sitting on the highest plateau. Something told me to slow down when I neared it, I don't know what though.

Then, I felt a strange ki source, sort of beckoning me towards it. I didn't know whether to ignore it or not, so I completely stopped. I saw a large window on top of it, and through it, a morbidly obese Namekian.

It moved it's head to face the window, then slowly moved it's arm to point at me, and motion for me to come with it's large, meaty fingers.

I did something dumb, I'll admit that, by going towards the ship. I was right in front of the glass now, seeing sun spots all over his green, fatty face. He opened his mouth to say something, then, pointed down, towards a hole opening up in the floor, telling me to go through it to meet with it.

Not thinking about the consequences, I flew down and back up through the hole. I was inside the spaceship. It was white, but not a clean white, more like the kind of white you'd see on a bug's exoskeleton. The walls were bumpy looking, but the floor was smooth. Everything was the same color, though, even the chair the fat alien was sitting on.

Slowly and quietly, it spoke to me. "You are not a human." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "You killed my warriors." Again, it was a statement. "Do you have anything to say?"

I curiously looked at him. He clearly was in no shape to fight, and he definitely couldn't escape. I answered his question, slowly answering. "Your warriors attacked me. I defended myself. What else is there to know?"

"Yes, what else is there to know?"

"I don't know. I'm asking you that."

"Tomorrow you should rest," It said quietly.

"What are you talking about? That Namekian in purple's definitely going to attack tomorrow, I need to train , not re-"

He interrupted me, saying, "No harm will come to the humans tomorrow. My two remaining warriors are resting for the upcoming fight with you and the Sailor Guardians. We had a very turbulent landing and my two warriors are very tired from taking in the sights of this place you call 'Japan.'"

I was shocked. These aliens had been here for maybe a day or so and this one knew about the Sailor Guardians? "How do you know about them?"

"I know about a lot of things about Earth. Nail and Piccolo made sure of that."

"Who are they? The two warriors you mentioned?"

"Yes. Piccolo is the one who nearly killed you the other day."

"Why are you telling me this stuff?"

A weak smile came to his face. "So you may tell me something about your race."

Suddenly, the hole I had entered in closed, trapping me inside. I flew quickly towards it, ramming my body into it. Nothing had broken. At all.

"Don't be so hasty to leave now," He said. "Come, now. Tell me something about your race."

I stared up at his massively obese body, wondering why he would want to know about the Saiyans. Was he really just curious? Or did he plan to use whatever I told him against me? I flew back up to meet him at eye level again.

I told him something that I thought would not harm me if anyone were to know. "I landed on this planet roughly ten years ago. Can I leave now?"

"But surely there must be a reason why you came? Tell me and I shall let you go."

I had no other choice. Could I kill him? Yeah, but that would just make his two warriors even more pissed at me. I could break through the window, but then he would call his two warriors on me. I decided to tell him. "Someone blew my planet up. Don't think I'll tell you who, because I won't."

I waited for him to open the hole leading out of the ship, but he never did. "Are you gonna let me out now?" I fidgeted around impatiently as I waited for a response.

Finally, I got one. "I am thinking."

I stared dumbfounded at him. "Thinking about what?"

"You and one of my warriors."

"Why are you thinking about me and one of your warriors?" Fuck it. I had a little time. If he wanted more info outta me, I'd just give him some bullshit.

"Piccolo has seemed to become quite curious about you, for some reason." He took a pause to breathe, then said, "I have told you something again, so now you must answer a question of my own."

I continued to stare at him, this time in disbelief. Not because he wanted more information out of me, but because of what he said beforehand.

_Piccolo, that alien who tried to fucking kill me... What the hell would he be curious about?_

I pushed that aside for now. I needed to get out of here. Slowly and cautiously, I asked the alien, "What else do you want to know about?"

His weak smile grew just a little larger as he asked, "How many other people of your race came here?"

Of course he would ask something like that. I answered with a single word. "Five."

"Very well. You may leave. Farewell, Lee."

I wasn't even gonna ask him how he knew my name. He opened the hole leading out, letting me leave. As soon as I was out, the hole closed up again. I was about to take off for my crash site, but I noticed that alien who tried to kill me, Piccolo, leaning on one of the legs of the ship, facing away from me.

"That was a dumb thing to do," He said to me. "Even dumber to stick around to see what I have to say."

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked him.

"Oh, just everything. I could tell you what's piqued my curiosity, if you'd like."

"And why would I want you to do that?" I asked him back.

"Because I know you have questions." When he said this, he turned towards me and came closer. I was gripped with something, not fear, but not anger. Something that scared me, something that made no sense to a Saiyan.

I had to look up to see his face. He wore some kind of uncaring expression, boredom was probably the closest. The moonlight highlighted his facial features, highlighting his defined chin, stern eyes, pointed ears. Looking at him made me feel things I couldn't begin to comprehend. I asked him, "Questions about what?"

He quietly answered back, "Questions about me."

"Why would I have questions about you?" I quickly thought back to what the fat alien had said, about Piccolo being curious about me. The thought of what exactly it was scared me.

"You did hear what the Grand Elder said about me, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I didn't want to think about this now, not when he was standing right in front of me.

He gave a sly smile, then said, "Wanna know what I'm so curious about?" He wanted me to say yes, practically inviting him to attack the hell out of me.

Of course, I said, "No." Before I could see what his reaction was, I flew off towards the crash site, wanting to forget about everything in a flurry of punches and kicks.


	10. Piccolo

Piccolo

What was it about her that gave me these complex feelings? That's all I wanted to know, so then why did she run? Perhaps I came off as frightening to her? No, that couldn't be it. She was an alien herself, why would she fear someone like her, an outcast on the same planet?

Perhaps she just didn't want to talk to me? For what reason, I could only guess. It was late out, she could have wanted to go sleep. She hated me, and wanted to plan my death. Or, she misread the situation, thinking that I'd attack her when all I wanted to do was tell her what had piqued my curiosity.

I debated on whether to follow her or not, but ultimately decided I wouldn't, and instead flew back to my ship. Her being an alien did explain her larger-than-average power when we last fought. But what exactly was a Saiyan?

What made her land here, anyway? She almost died when she was here the other day, but just now she talked to the Grand Elder? Whatever a Saiyan is, they clearly don't have much common sense.

The Grand Elder could have easily called Nail to kill her, but he didn't. He clearly wanted some kind of information out of her, but none of it really made much sense. Six aliens of her kind, who all landed on Earth ten years ago. Was there something I was missing from this? Perhaps the Grand Elder just wants Nail and myself to be prepared to do battle against six aliens.

But he also mentioned something about Sailor Guardians. Who were they? I never learned about them. But Nail was sent out shortly after me, perhaps he gathered information on them?

I didn't want to sleep. I sat in the large chair of my ship, looking out the even larger window. All I could see was the front of another ship, it's large window and Elder Moori sleeping in a bed.

 _I should move it_ , I thought to myself. I pressed a few buttons, feeling the ship silently float off the ground. I guided it towards a higher plateau, higher than my ship already was. The formation was just large enough to hold it. I landed it, then looked out the green-tinted window.

I had a clear view of all the ships below me, a perfect view of the field those humans from yesterday came from, and if I craned my head to the right and up, I could nearly see the Grand Elder's ship.

Earth definitely was a nice planet; it's terrain seemed to always be changing no matter where you went. It was much different than Namek, which was mostly flat terrain and water. There were a few mountains, some mounds of grass here and there, but it was nothing like Earth at all.

Namek had flooded. All the villages were destroyed, submerged under miles of water.

Several icy asteroids hit, and because of Namek's warm temperature, they started melting.

The Grand Elder had seen something like this coming, and sent the warriors out to find the old spaceships, built by our ancestors.

We had a month to find them before everything was submerged. Of course, we found them almost immediately, hidden in the single cave we had on Namek. It was a good thing we had found them so soon, because right when we got back to the village, the ice from the asteroids started to melt even faster than they were before.

We first got all of the children and village elders onto the ships, then, we had to lift Guru up into the largest one. It took all of us, not because he was so heavy, but because we thought he'd fall if he didn't have enough support.

Then, all of us got onto the remaining ships. Nail went with Guru while the rest of the warriors went on the same one. I was the only one who had gotten my own ship. Whether it was because it took me longer to get to them, or because no one liked me much, I don't think I'll know for a while.

I didn't want to sleep in my ship. There was something about it that was familiar, something familiar that uneased me. I flew out and laid down on top of it, feeling the cool breeze against my green face, my wrinkly arms, and sensitive antenna.

I seemed to be the only Namekian whose antenna bothered him at all. Either they were all accustomed to the pain whenever they were touched, or they really just never felt pain there.

I stared up at the stars, shining down on me. Earth had a day-night cycle, unlike Namek. Our three suns prevented us from orbiting, meaning Namek didn't move at all. One side of the planet was forever day, and the other was always night.

I loved how Earth always seemed to be changing, even if the people here didn't seem to think so. The temperature changed, their moon changed, their sky changed, their weather changed.

And yet, when I had never experienced something like this before, it all felt familiar. The same, sharp pain from before spread through my head, though lesser in intensity. A small voice came with the pain. _Familiar_... Why was it familiar, though?

And why did that carving outside the landing site seem even more familiar?

A small Namekian boy with a larger one, sending him off of a planet in tears. The spaceship the boy was in looked very familiar to our own. But why was he sent off the planet? What planet was it?

Was it Earth? It probably was, those jagged little lines over the planet seemed to represent the mountains here. But who was the Namekian boy? Who was the taller figure? Why were two Namekians on Earth? How did they have a ship?

I think there's more to this planet than I first thought. The feeling of deja vu was getting so big that I _must_ have been here before. But why? And when was I here?

I wanted answers, answers above all else, above killing the humans, above keeping the Namekians safe.


	11. University Grounds

University Grounds

Ami had made Usagi, Rei, Mako and Mina leave the university. They had seen tears streaming down her face as she said that they needed to leave.

They had all seen Lee staring at the wall, looking really mad at something, but Ami would have to come first. They didn't have time to deal with Lee, they had to figure out how they'd leave without being noticed.

They got to the dormitory's lobby, where they decided to sit down on the benches.

Usagi gave Ami a moment to compose herself, then asked, "Did something happen between you and Lee? She didn't try anything, did she?"

Ami stared blankly at the wall, then dryly said, "Lee's an alien."

Mako looked the most shocked out of all of them. Struggling through disbelief, she choked out, "Ami, just because you and Lee got in a fight or somethin' doesn't mean you can call her an alien."

"Why can't I? It's true. I have photos, if you don't believe me," Ami took out her phone from her pocket, and gave it to Mako.

What was she looking at? Was that Lee, up in the sky? Why did she have a tail? The other girls gathered around the camera, save for Ami, whose expression changed from blankness to guilt.

All Ami could think about was how Lee responded when she called her a "thing." All it was was a simple slip of the tongue. But, Lee's reaction did prove one thing to Ami: Her race, whatever it may be, was quick to anger and very volatile.

Whatever Lee was, they were dangerous. Ami looked up at the Guardians' faces, each of them gradually getting more and more horrified as they continued to look at the pictures.

One of them showed Lee and another fighting, shooting strange energy at each other. Another showed Lee choking out a pig with… a _tail_? A tail, attached to her lower back, right above her butt.

In the last one, Lee was standing in a circle with four others, all with tails, with one of their hands in the middle.

Rei, voice trembling, asked no one in particular, "A-are they making a pact?"

Ami rapidly answered. "It looks like it. I don't know what kind of pact, though. When I took the pictures, I couldn't hear any of them talking."

Mako, handing the camera back to Ami, asked her, "How _did_ you get these pictures? Were you just following Lee around or something?"

"I was. She was acting very strangely one day, so I decided to follow her. This all started happening after Usagi had stopped Sailor Galaxia and Chaos, so I was a little suspicious that maybe Lee had somehow received more dark energy from Chaos than everyone else in the galaxy, but then I realized she would have tried to do something evil already.

"I don't think we should let Lee or the other's of her kind fight the invaders," Ami finished saying.

The girls, after taking a moment to process all the information rapidly thrown at them, they were all on the same page as Ami.

Allowing these aliens to fight could spell the doom of many humans.


	12. Lee

Lee

"WHAT UP, MOTHAFUCKAAAAASSS!?" I yelled down at the rest of the Saiyans as I neared the crash site, seeing that they were already all awake.

I landed in front of Vegeta, who always looked and was pissed at something. He opened his mouth to speak when I felt something, or rather, someone collide with my back.

I turned around, and slammed my fist into whoever knocked into me. He was sent flying towards one of the attack balls, but was able to stop himself. He turned around to face me, then charged straight back at me.

He had spiky black hair that stuck out on all sides, and like Vegeta, was always pissed. All the Saiyans looked pissed, actually. We were naturally angry, naturally sadistic, naturally cruel.

I landed a kick to his stomach, then charged at him myself, and shot a ki blast at his face.

Right when I was about to pin him to the ground with my foot, someone had punched me at my right shoulder blade. I fell forward, thinking I would hit the dirt, when Turles had put me in a full Nelson. Now, I faced another Saiyan, Raditz.

"Finally come back, huh?" Raditz said to me as Turles released his grip.

"Hey, even _I_ get tired of your stupid face sometimes," I replied back to him. "Plus, I didn't feel like staying at my uni's dorms."

"I still can't believe you spent all that money on school."

"I mean, I needed something to occupy my time, and school just seemed like something kinda interesting," I looked around the crash site. There were seven attack balls lying around. They were the ships we took to get to Earth.

There were only five of us, however. Vegeta killed the oldest about a year ago, and the youngest, Kakarot, had come here several years before us when he was still a baby. None of us know exactly what happened to him, but we have occasionally picked up a large ki source that we assume to be him.

Raditz and Turles were his brothers. Turles looked exactly like Kakarot and their father, Bardock, while Raditz looked nothing like them, save for the black hair.

Raditz was taller than them both, had a giant widow's peak, and giant spiky black hair that fell to his ankles.

I walked over to Raditz, looking up at his permanently pissed expression. He was maybe a head taller than me, and had to look down to make eye contact with me.

Then, he asked me, "Why did you come back? It has something to do with those weird-looking ships that landed yesterday, right?"

I thought for a minute, then responded with, "Yeah. The aliens that landed want to kill all the humans for attacking some of them." I saw him look uninterested, as well as all the other Saiyans. Why did I have to protect the humans anyway? Then, I remembered. I remembered the most important thing about humans.

"If the humans die, they can't make food," I said to him. It looked like it took a minute for the info to settle in, but when it did, their expressions actually changed from pissed to pissed AND shocked.

Turles immediately said, "We need to kill all these aliens. _Now_."

I talked about my encounter yesterday, and what happened in my dorm room. They needed to know everything Ami said to me as well.

"How did she figure out you're an alien?" Vegeta boredly asked as he sat on top of an attack ball.

"That's the thing; I got no clue," I replied to him. "What I do know is that we need to kick alien ass so y'all can still stuff your faces with human food."

We all stood around Vegeta, waiting for him to give a response. All of us loved to eat the food humans' made. It was really the only reason we decided to stay here. However, the process to get food was very convoluted.

To get food, you needed money. To get money, you needed a job. To get a job, you needed to either have a highschool or college diploma. To get one of those, you needed to be a citizen of Earth. To be a citizen of Earth, you needed paperwork saying you were a citizen of Earth. To get that paperwork, you either applied to get it done, or you used the attack balls' computers to replicate one you stole to make several copies with your own information on it.

After what seemed like a year, Vegeta finally gave his answer. "We'll fight the aliens once they make a move. Since Lee said that one named Piccolo nearly killed her that easily, we'll have to train."

And that's exactly what we did for the rest of the night. A torrent of punches raining down at all of us from all angles. What started out as a mess slowly devolved into something with more structure. Once one of us was knocked out of one of the craters, another would get in. If you regained consciousness, you were quickly pulled back in.

This continued until 3 PM the next day, when we were so exhausted that we just collapsed onto the ground.

Around 10 PM the next day…

Everything felt so sore, it hurt to get up, let alone move anything in the slightest. I slowly opened my eyes, somehow even my facial muscles were sore. There were still stars in the sky, something you didn't really see in the city much. I wondered what time it was. I mean, it was clearly night, but was it midnight? Was it 9PM? Or was it the _next_ next day already?

Painstakingly, I got off the ground, all of my muscles screaming at me to stop, to rest more. I wouldn't be able to do that for a while, seeing that Earth was being invaded by aliens.

As soon as I took in everything around me, I started thinking of all the alien races Earth's invaders could be. They clearly weren't any species taken over by the Frieza Force, so we could eliminate most species throughout the universe. Considering that they were slug-like in appearance, I determined that they could only be Namekians.

As I finished deducing the identities of the invaders, I looked around. All the other Saiyans were still asleep, except for one.

Broly.

He was easily the largest out of all of us. He was a head taller than Raditz, easily making him the height of Piccolo. He had giant muscles and spiky black hair that about reached down to the base of his neck. He was also the most powerful of us, and the most temperamental.

We got no clue what his dad did to him, but it really fucked him up. Whenever he fought, he went absolutely crazy, sometimes even turning into the legendary Super Saiyan. He's tried to kill all of us easily ten times each. Over the years, we've learned what sets him off to make sure he doesn't go crazy.

But, whenever he's not crazy, he's the calmest guy you've ever seen. He doesn't talk much, and it also looks like he doesn't really like violence that much. He always has this fur pelt wrapped around his waist. He hasn't told us much about it other than it was Baa's, whoever that is. He gets really defensive if anyone tries to touch it, so I think it's really important to him.

He walked towards me as I felt my legs shaking, ready to give out. I steadied myself on my attack ball as he asked, "Are you okay?"

He had never really asked anyone if they were ok. If he saw that one of us was hurt, he'd either ignore it or help. I think it had something to do with our actions. He never helped Vegeta, would sometimes help Turles and Raditz, and if I were around, he'd usually help me.

I said back to him, "Yeah, I'm good. What're you doing up?"

"I felt a lot of ki coming from across the Earth." That's all he said as he walked over to his attack ball, then went back to sleep.

I immediately thought the worst. The Namekians had to be attacking, it had to be it. I started to feel out ki, which wasn't easy considering that Japan was on the opposite side of the world. I pinpointed the source. It was in the heart of the Juuban district, right next to a restaurant I frequented a lot.

I had to act quickly. I went to wake up Turles. He was the most likely to protect the humans since he liked the food here the most.

"Turles, Turles get up," I loudly said to him. "The Namekains are attacking our food source."

He immediately opened his eyes and sprang to his feet. "They're _what?!_ " He nearly shot off towards Japan before I grabbed him.

"Hold on a sec, I think we should make a strategy before we rush into it." I felt the ki spike to an extremely high level, much higher than any of our own. "Fuck it, dude, we gotta go now."

Me and Turles quickly woke up Vegeta and Raditz, but didn't bother Broly. We would have an even worse problem on our hands if he went crazy. We didn't have to tell them what was going on, but they already knew. We painfully flew towards Japan at our top speed. We were there in minutes, which still felt like too long.

We, of course, were met with Piccolo. People were screaming and running all around us, too scared to realize that four more aliens had just landed.

There were a few bodies lying on the ground, whether they were alive or dead, I didn't know. I couldn't sense any ki coming from these humans in Japan, but rather, something else entirely. It was something I knew was there, but it was something I also couldn't sense. Weird, right?

Piccolo stood at the center of a massive fire, appearing to be unaffected by its flames. Of course, we wouldn't be either. Ki was much hotter and more painful than fire ever could be.

He walked towards us out of the flames, his clothes perfectly intact. A long shadow was cast as he got closer to us, further away from the flames.

"So, you're the Saiyans?" He asked us, crossing his arms as he stopped roughly a foot in front of Vegeta.

"Shut up and fight me, Namekian," Vegeta dryly said as he gathered ki in his right hand. Raditz made two orbs of ki in each hand as Turles gathered ki above his fist. I made a ki orb in my right hand and we all charged at the Namekian, firing off our ki blasts at the same time.

And of course, he dodged.

A sharp pain pierced my back as I felt my legs give out, falling to the ground with a thud. I couldn't move at all, my arms and legs feeling as stiff as concrete. I was wide open for attack, my still body begging for the Namekian to come and kill me right where I was. I was defenseless.

But then, I heard Turles say something in complete shock. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO KILL THIS GUY?!"

I heard a feminie voice then say back to him, "We can't let you fight this alien. You'll just make things worse."

It was only after the lady shouted some nonsensical string of words that I realized who it was: a Sailor Guardian. The energy they had was like the energy I knew was in the humans here, except I could feel theirs. It was similar to the energy that stars gave off, which was strange considering that they were humans.

I quickly shouted over to Turles, who I think was going hand-to-hand with Piccolo, "Don't listen to the lady! Keep fighting the Namekian!"

I heard more of the Sailor Guardians chime in with their own nonsense lines, then quickly heard agitated grunts from my Saiyan comrades. I heard a chain snap into pieces, a startled gasp, and a scream in that order.

An annoyed sigh came from somewhere to the left of me, where I couldn't see anything. Then, I heard the sound of Piccolo's voice. "You know, I'm standing right next to Lee, whom you've paralyzed for no reason. I could kill her, I could kidnap her, I could do anything I wanted to her and you'd still be fighting each other, wouldn't you? Get your priorities straight before you come for us."

I let out a surprised gasp as Piccolo quickly picked me up and flew away from the destroyed street. What was he going to do to me? Kill me? Torture me? Oh, fuck, do Namekians have dicks? Is he gonna rape me? Damn, I was fucked, wasn't I?

He landed us right on a bench in a more wooded area of a popular park, now completely empty. I still didn't know what time it was, but it was pitch dark outside.

He put me down right next to him, my body still completely paralyzed. I felt myself able to move my neck a little, so I looked over at Piccolo.

He was staring straight at me, studying me. What did he see, I wondered? Just a nuisance to his plan? Or a threat he would have to kill? Whatever he saw, he was greatly interested by it.

Suddenly, he asked me something. "Why do you look afraid right now?"

What? Did I look scared? I still couldn't feel my face muscles, maybe I did look scared? I definitely felt scared, what with my life being in the hands of a blood-thirsty alien.

Seeing no reason not to tell him how I felt, I answered him. "You kidnapped me. Why wouldn't I be afraid? You tried to kill me a few days ago."

He looked unsurprised at my answer, as if he had expected me to say exactly that. He then said, "Of course you'd be afraid of me. But why are you still afraid of me? You've definitely grown stronger since we last met. I'd say we're about on the same level, but yet, here you are, quaking before me." He continued to study me, looking very intrigued. Then, it appeared as if he understood something. "I get it, that lightning shot at your back paralyzed you, that's why you haven't moved."

"You really couldn't tell? Did ya just think I was lying motionless on the ground for shits and giggles?" I continued to look up at him, his expression changing from realization back to one of studying.

"Well, perhaps if you hadn't been training for fifteen hours straight, then perhaps I would have attributed it to paralysis instead of exhaustion," He paused to look at my face, what expression he saw, I wouldn't know. But, he seemed to know what I was thinking just based on that. "The sound of your punching kept me up all night. I knew you had been training based on that. Also, the rising ki signatures."

I just stared at him as he stared back at me. His face was still wearing a curious expression as he continued to study me. I tried to move my arms, but instead of feeling nothing, a sharp, burning, exhausted pain shot through them. I could feel my face again, though I felt nothing but pain, contort into a grimace as my eyes closed, making everything even more painful. I leaned towards my left, feeling like I was going to fall, when I suddenly felt pressure on my left shoulder, pulling me back up. Everything just started to burn, like needles of fire covering every square inch of my body, stabbing me, piercing my skin, making my insides turn to fire.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask me as my ears started ringing, ringing so much it made the pain even worse. "I'll bring you back to the crash site. You need to rest."

The pain, the ringing, my exhaustion, it was too much for me. I fell unconscious, slumped against something hard and kinda squishy, like flesh.


	13. Meanwhile, at the Fight

Meanwhile, at the Fight…

The Sailor Guardians and Saiyans faced each other, all of them wearing a serious, determined, angry expression on their faces.

"You need to leave now," Said Sailor Jupiter, who looked right at Vegeta's face. She had a feeling he was their leader, as his expression was the angriest out of the others. "If you hadn't come here, I wouldn't have had to attack Lee."

"If you hadn't attacked Lee, we would have defeated the Namekian by now," Vegeta said back to the Sailor Guardian. "What makes you think you needed to attack us?"

"Ha! Have you _looked_ in a mirror recently? Even your mom knows you're the villain," She replied back to him with a sly smile on her face. "Leave right now so we can go clean this mess up."

Vegeta and the two remaining Saiyans both got in a fighting stance while the Guardians got their attacks ready.

Raditz, before charging at the Guardians, made one last comment. "You know, if the people of Japan weren't as idiotic and didn't attack the Namekians first, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Sailor Venus fired off her Venus Love and Beauty Shock at the long-haired Saiyan, who flicked away the golden chain with ease. Venus looked shocked. _I've only seen a few monsters deflect my Chain_ , she thought to herself. _They really are monsters, aren't they?_

Mercury used her Mercury Aqua Mirage attack on Turles. He was engulfed by water as a small smile of success spread on her face. However, it quickly disappeared once she saw him completely unharmed. Even his hair was perfectly dry, still sticking out in all directions.

The Saiyans, done with the Guardians silly antics, charged forward, ready to rip them limb-from-limb, but were stopped once they saw a figure streaking across the night sky, carrying someone in his arms.

They immediately knew who was flying and who was being carried. The Saiyans shot off the ground violently and raced after Piccolo. The Sailor Guardians quickly flew after them themselves, although, much, much slower.

The Saiyans lagged behind Piccolo, not because they weren't strong enough, but because they were all exhausted. Their ki was quickly depleted when they rushed over to Japan, forgetting how far it was from their pod landing.

The Sailor Guardians had made it to the coast of West City as the looked down in wonder

"Holy crap," Mars said as she looked down at the city. She saw strange looking skyscrapers that resembled the shape of a lollipop and buildings that were in the shape of hemispheres. "What is this place?"

"It looks so much different than Japan," Jupiter chimed in. "It's almost as if this place developed completely independent of the rest of the world."

Venus looked closely down at the roads. "OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE CARS FLYING?!"

The four Guardians stared down at the city, staring in awe at what this place had accomplished. Upon even closer inspection, they saw strange beings that appeared to be animals but more… human.

"It's like-like an entirely different world," Mercury said in awe, looking down at the people and strange animal creatures coexisting. "But we can't stare at this place forever! We need to go after the aliens!"

They increased their speed, feeling themselves get more tired the further they went. It took them about thirty minutes to catch up to the Saiyans, who were all collapsed on the ground in a strange, barren wasteland with no signs of life at all. As soon as they were a few feet off the ground, they too collapsed from exhaustion.

They looked up as they heard a voice yell down to them from above. It was Piccolo, flying slowly away from the Saiyans.

"Consider yourselves lucky. My leader has decided to take pity on you, and give you until the next day's morning to prepare for my next attack."

The Sailor Guardians slowly fell unconscious after the Namekian had left, everyone but Jupiter, that is.

She got a deep desire to go investigate the crash site, littered with seven medium-sized craters and one very large one. They were located at the base of a mountain range, spreading itself across the horizon, no end to it in sight.

She crawled closer towards a strange, metal ball, which sat in one of the medium craters. A strange door-like object rested at the bottom of an opening. She looked inside of it to see Lee, sitting inside it, sleeping.

Footsteps echoed in the distance. Someone was coming closer to her. One of the Guardians? No, they were all sleeping. A Saiyan? But, she saw all of them sleeping as well.

A tinge of fear built up inside Sailor Jupiter as she wondered if another Namekian was here. Would they kill everyone here? Or kidnap them? Oh shit, do they have penises?

She pulled herself into a standing position, leaning heavily against the sphere, trying to steady her exhausted body.

She turned her head, still resting her arms on the object. She saw a giant man standing before her, with giant muscles and a neutral expression on his face. He had black spiky hair that reached the base of his neck and a few scars on his body. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, and had tight, purple pants on. Wrapped around his waist was a green fur that stank like hell.

He took a step towards her as Jupiter promptly took a step back. He looked very curious as he stared at her.

Broly had never seen a human woman, let alone know what a woman was. Lee was an exception to this, as she too closely resembled a man in Broly's eyes. Lee's body was definitely feminine, but Broly had known her too long to see any physical difference between her and the others.

He looked at the Sailor Guardian, at her body. He stared at her for a while, wondering if she was fine. _Her legs look so skinny_ , he thought to himself. _Can they support her?_ He wanted to ask if she was okay, but didn't know what would happen if he spoke. He heard Vegeta talk about humans, how they could sometimes be even more volatile than Saiyans.

The silence became unbearable for them both. One of them had to break it, and they both knew it.

At the same time, both Broly and Sailor Jupiter asked the other, "What are you doing here?"

They both blushed, though, they couldn't tell. It was too dark to see anything like blushing.

Broly then asked Jupiter, "Are you a human?" His curiosity grew even more as he noticed more strange things about the Guardian. Her arms were skinny, she had a small neck, and her hair wasn't spiky or black. She looked strange to him.

Sailor Jupiter waited for a moment, then told him, "Yeah, I am." She took a nervous pause. Should she ask him something? Would he attack her? Against her better judgement, and the knowledge Ami shared with her, she asked him, "What are you?"

He quickly responded with, "A Saiyan." He took another step towards Jupiter, thinking that she might not hurt him. She stayed where she was, looking up at him. Her eyes were also much larger than a Saiyan's, and they were a different color than black.

Jupiter, becoming more curious about the Saiyan, asked him, "Do you have a name?"

He replied quickly again, saying, "Broly. Do humans have names?"

Sailor Jupiter found herself answering his question quickly, but too quickly she didn't think it through. "Makoto."

Sailor Jupiter didn't think anything of it until it was too late, until it had already escaped her lips.


	14. Piccolo

Piccolo

All I felt was confusion. Lee seemed to be the source of this confusion, but when I flew her back to the Saiyan pod landing, I felt a little less confused. It felt right, but wrong to have Lee in my arms, almost as if it were taboo. I felt weak ki signatures from behind me, then recognized them as the Saiyans.

They were completely exhausted. If they weren't training like crazy the entire day, they might have been able to catch up to me. But, if they hadn't, they'd have all died back in the place the humans call Japan.

I landed in front of one of the pods. It happened to be open, so I placed her on the seat in it, careful not to touch any of the buttons and dials. It seemed much more complicated than the Namekian ships.

Shortly after I had placed Lee into the space pod, the Saiyans arrived. I was prepared to fight them, but they hardly even landed as they collapsed on the ground, motionless. It didn't seem right to kill them, I did have standards. But, the Grand Elder would have wanted me to make it quick, so, I made a mass of ki in my hand, preparing to shoot it at the one called Vegeta.

I was about to shoot it at him, when suddenly, a voice echoed through my head.

" _Piccolo, I do not want you to kill the humans yet. Nail has returned with more information on them that you must know. Come back now_ "

It was the voice of the Grand Elder, speaking telepathically to me again. Killing the Saiyans would have to wait for now, as well as those Sailor Guardians.

Just as I had gotten into the sky, they immediately showed up over the horizon. All four of them were panting heavily, and had collapsed onto the ground. Something told me they wouldn't be much of a threat.

They all wore clothes that were much different than the normal apparel of humans. They had really small skirts on and a strange white shirt with a bow on their chests. They also had really long and skinny legs. Did they collapse because their legs couldn't support their weight?

Anyway, I decided to tell them what I'd just found out. "Consider yourselves lucky. My leader has decided to take pity on you, and give you until the next day's morning to prepare for my next attack."

I flew away as I looked at the night sky, wondering. Could the Grand Elder put off my attacks for any longer? What was he planning now? He already asked me to wait for one day, and now he tells me to wait for one more. If I don't attack by tomorrow, I'm going to take things into my own hands.

I quickly flew back to the Grand Elder's ship, entering through the hole in the bottom. I was met with Nail floating in front of his giant, fatty face. I stopped next to him, waiting for the Elder to speak.

He didn't speak, though, not for a while. I looked over at Nail while we waited for him to speak. He always followed the Grand Elder's orders, doing whatever he asked of him, no matter how… gross.

One day, a Namekian frog had gotten stuck between the Elder's giant, fatty, sweaty feet. They were covered in fungus, which made everything worse. He had asked Nail to go search in his feet for the frog because it was eating at a mass of dead skin. And of course, he did it, not complaining at all, not even three years after it happened would he complain of it.

Nail wasn't perfect, though, and he knew it. He relished in his imperfections. While every other Namekian was a perfectly nice person, Nail was smug, he was pretentious, he was better than everyone else and made sure everyone, especially I, knew it.

Whether it was not permitting us to go speak with the Grand Elder, spitting on the growing trees, or putting the childrens' toys where they couldn't reach them, Nail made sure that everyone knew that he could do whatever he wanted.

He especially hated me. Even though Namekians are usually born peaceful beings, myself and Nail were different. I wanted to see absolute chaos and destruction reign everywhere I saw life. Nail, while not as violent, wanted to see us, the other Namekians, suffer. He wanted us to feel like shit, wanted to see us beg when he'd be doing something atrocious.

I nearly didn't hear the Grand Elder speaking as I was deep in my thoughts.

"So, I have called you in here today so that I may relay our new strategy. Earlier today, you, Nail, discovered that when humans feel very bad about themselves, they will commit an act called suicide, the killing of themselves. Earlier today, many humans committed this act as they discovered that they were being invaded by aliens. If we can make them feel worse, then we can remove the human scourge from this planet. I believe we can do this simply by showing off your power, since the humans seemed especially alarmed by your abilities. We shall attack in broad daylight tomorrow. I believe the humans call this day Monday. Attack when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. That is all for now. Sleep well."

Nail and I quietly left the Elder's ship, and returned to our own. How could a human take their own life when they have so much to live for on this planet? Could their situation really become that bad where they don't want to preserve themselves any longer?

I made a bed in my ship, feeling it adjust to my position. I found myself longing to sleep in something that wasn't as hard as the same material as my floors and walls and ceiling. Did something like this exist on this planet? If humans can put light inside of glass, then surely they had something that was soft to sleep on.

I wonder how Lee lived on this planet? She was an alien herself, so perhaps the humans hated her as much as the Namekians. But, if that were the case, surely she wouldn't be defending them? She looked enough like them that I thought she was human, so maybe they didn't know of her extraterrestrial origins?

Did she live in one of those tall, metal buildings? Did she walk around the strange, large village like the other humans did? Did she form bonds with any of them? Or, perhaps she stayed at the crash site, with the other members of her species?

Whatever she did with her life, at least it varied from day-to-day, unlike on Namek. Everyone just did the same things every day their entire lives. I hated it, every waking moment on that planet was like a boring nightmare, where you think something's going to happen, but it never does.

Even though I had spent my entire life on Namek, something about Earth seemed familiar, I don't know what though. Everything about this planet was strange and new, but familiar at the same time. It felt terrible, but at least I felt something.


	15. Lee

Lee

I could hardly remember what happened yesterday, but at least whatever happened didn't kill me. I remembered Piccolo being close to me, and that was pretty much it. Also pain, I remembered being in a shit load of pain.

I woke up to find myself sitting in my attack ball, just like I had done so many times for so many years. It felt normal to wake up in it instead of in a bed.

I got out of it, feeling little to no pain. I saw, strewn across the ground, Vegeta, Turles, Raditz, and some random women, all slowly starting to wake up.

Vegeta slowly pulled himself off the ground, looking around. "H-how the hell are we still alive?" He asked out loud as everyone else got off the ground.

He looked over to the women that were also here, with a curious expression on his face. He walked over to them, about to ask them something, when they suddenly looked really afraid and ran away, to where, I wouldn't know. Then, he said out loud, "We all agree that they're the Sailor Guardians, right?"

We all nodded in agreement as I looked at where they had been before. They tried to stop us from fighting last night, for whatever insane reason Ami told them. I recognized the women as Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, and of course, Ami Mizuno. They were four of the five Sailor Guardians. Considering they were all in the same friend group, it also made sense to believe that Usagi Tsukino was Sailor Moon, given that she was very close to all of them. Unless we reached a truce, we would have to fight the Guardians before the Namekians.

They'd try to stop us from fighting again, despite how badly their first attempt went last night.

"So… What do we do now?" I asked Vegeta, who was pretty much our leader.

He answered, almost immediately. "I've been debating on this since the Namekians came, but I think it's necessary so we can get to Japan quicker, and prevent the deaths of as many chefs as possible; Lee, we're moving in with you."

I just stared at him in disbelief. I have never heard something as nonsensical yet coherent as what he just said. It made no sense, but perfect sense at the same time. They would be able to stop the Namekians quicker, but I had no room, like, at all in my dorm.

I said back to Vegeta, "You do know that my dorm is, like, the size of my attack pod, right? You can't all fit in it."

He responded, "There's a common space, right? We'll just have Raditz sleep there."

"I share the place with two other women. I don't think they'd want a bunch of dudes coming in randomly."

"So what? They should be grateful that they're getting the protection of Saiyans."

I had nothing else to come back with. I knew I was fighting a losing argument. They'd move in no matter what I did, plus I knew that it would be necessary to have them in the city for the Namekians' next attack.

I let out a heavy sigh, and in a defeated tone, told Vegeta, "Whatever, move in with me, I don't care."

I went over to Broly's attack ball, then slowly and gently nudged him awake, careful not to upset him.

"Broly," I quietly whispered. "We're goin' to my place for a bit, wake up."

He immediately bolted out of his ship, knocking me over.

"We're going to Japan?" He excitedly asked.

"Yeah, sorta," I said. "I mean, it's on lockdown, so you're gonna have to stay at my place."

He still looked really happy and excited, tightening his fur quickly then flying straight towards Japan at breakneck speeds.

"BROLY! WAIT!" Vegeta, Turles, Raditz, and I all said at the same time.

We flew after him, struggling to keep up with his speed. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew that it was away from the crash site. In a few minutes, as we got to Tokyo, he started to slow down, right before we hit the university's grounds. It seemed like he had just realized he had no clue where to go.

I caught up to him, then motioned to go down. We landed on the corner of the sidewalk just across from the university. Broly was staring at the building in awe. He looked around, then realized that there were even bigger buildings behind him. I gently tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the university.

"Just a heads up, police might be patrolling, so if they come near us, let me do the talking, 'kay?" I said to the Saiyans as we crossed the road.

All of the buildings on the street were absolutely silent. I couldn't even hear any machinery run. The only thing I did hear were birds chirping and people crying. No one was outside, even though it was a fairly nice day, so that meant the lockdown's still in effect, or it ended but people were too scared to go out.

We were about to go through the unlocked gate of the university, when from behind came the blaring of a siren. We all stopped in our tracks as the police car pulled up besides us and came to a stop.

An officer came out with a bored, tired look on his face. "I'll cut to the chase; what are you all doing out here, and why are your clothes so weird? Everyone's supposed to stay inside away from the aliens," The officer explained to us.

I hadn't even realized I was still in my Saiyan armour. We were all still in our armour, wandering the streets, looking like complete lunatics. I thought of something on the spot, how true it sounded, I had no clue.

"Well, uh, that's because we're, um, cosplaying! Just trying to lighten the mood, is all!"

"Cosplaying… So, tell me, who do you expect would see you cosplaying? Everyone has their windows boarded up and blacked out, they can't see you," The officer replied.

He had sound logic, but I had even sounder lies. "Well, that's because we're cosplaying for the police officers! It must be so boring with everyone following the lockdown that we thought it'd be nice to give ya something to do!"

"Well, that's still illegal, but it's the thought that counts. Where do ya live? I gotta escort you back there."

"The university right here."

"Okay, get going, I still need to patrol…" He lazily got back in his car and started the engine and slowly rode down the road as we walked into the university grounds. I had no clue if he actually bought the story, but he wasn't saying anything, so I assumed we were good.

We entered through the gate, which was normally flanked by two security guards at the two stations inside, but was now completely desolate. No one was on the grounds, the only moving things being some squirrels and birds and garbage. As we continued down the path to the dorms, we heard the police car speed down the road.

Turles walked up next to me, and quietly asked, "The fuck's cosplaying?"

"People dressing up as a character," I quickly responded.

We opened the door to the dormitories, walking into a lobby-type room where there were more security stations to both sides, also empty. There was a white couch sitting under a portrait of the university's founder, Giorgio Tsokalous. I wondered how he was doing, since aliens had just proven themselves to be real to the public. Was he scared that he was right all along? Or did he get a major ego boost? Whatever he was feeling, it wouldn't last long if we didn't stop the Namekians.

I led everyone up the stairs, going to the third floor where my room was. I was about to reach for my room key when I remembered I didn't have it on me. I knocked on the door, hoping that one of my roommates would open up. I was actually kinda shocked when Haruka opened it nearly immediately.

She quickly pulled us inside then promptly locked the door. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked us violently. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"Well, since Ami told you what I am, I think you should be able to figure that out on your own," I said back to her, walking away to my room with Vegeta, Turles, Raditz, and Broly in tow.

"We need to talk," She yelled as I was about to close the door to my room.

Just as she walked over to stop me from closing it, I said, "No, we don't." I closed it on her face then locked it, and slid my dresser up against it for good measure.

I turned around to look at the Saiyans. They looked like giants in my small dorm room (except Vegeta). Their size compared to the furniture made them look like everything was smaller than it was. Broly sat down on my desk chair as it shook under his weight. He wasn't fat, but he had a lot of muscle, which I guess made most of his body weight.

"So," Vegeta said. "Who the hell was that woman? What did she think you needed to talk about?"

"That was Haruka," I responded. "Someone found out I was an alien then told her."

"Have they told any others?" Turles asked me. "If any other humans find out we're aliens, we might not be able to buy their food."

"Damn, that's a good question…" I saw their confused and angry looks on their faces as I answered Turles's question. "Since Ami is a Sailor Guardian, it would make sense she told the eight other Guardians, and I know she told Haruka and Michiru, so that would make eleven."

As soon as the last word came out of my mouth, Raditz had me pinned to the floor. " _ELEVEN?! ELEVEN PEOPLE KNOW WHAT WE ARE?! HOW THE FUCK DID THEY FIND OUT, LEE?!"_

"HOW WOULD I FUCKING KNOW?! IT AIN'T LIKE YOU CAN TELL WHEN THERE'S A HUMAN! THEIR POWER LEVELS ARE TOO LOW TO BE FELT!"

"WELL THEN FEEL THEM HARDER!"

All of a sudden, Raditz was sharply lifted off of me, and a hard jab smacked my face. I got off the floor to be met with the scowling face of Vegeta, looking at me and Raditz with a burning hatred.  
"You two get your shit together or the entire university will find out," He said through clenched teeth. He quickly kneed Raditz in his dick, then sat on my queen-sized bed. "We shouldn't bring too much attention to ourselves for the time being. Stay quiet and don't leave."

Raditz looked me angrily in the eyes as he walked over to a corner of the room and sat down in it, facing the wall. Turles sat on a small ottoman in a different corner, and Broly was still sitting on my chair, inspecting some books and papers that were strewn about.

I sat down in the space between my bed and desk. I reached up to my desk and grabbed my big, bulky laptop and logged in. I went to the Japanese government's website and immediately clicked on a popup about the lockdown. I was brought to a subdomain that had information about the situation, from what kind of threat the aliens posed to the rules of the lockdown. They even had a section about what the Namekians looked like.

They were mostly accurate, the only difference being the size of their antennas and the size of their heads. Other than that, their green skin, strange red bumps, wrinkly skin, and tall stature were accurately shown.

I looked up from my laptop for a brief moment to catch Vegeta staring curiously at me. "The hell's that thing?" He asked me, looking at the laptop.

I had nearly forgotten that Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans had no clue what most Earth technology was. The only time any of them went into human society was to work some jobs, get food, and occasionally buy a new set of clothes.

"It's a laptop," I explained to him. "It basically functions the same way as the graphical interfaces in some spaceships. It connects to Earth's version of the internet and can show you information based on what you tell it to look for."

"Whatever." He looked around the room for a few minutes, then asked me something else. "What did that blond lady want to talk to you for?"

"Damn, probably something about me being gone for a few days. Probably just wants to chew me out over it or something," I finished as I turned my attention back to my computer.

I reached a section about how long the lockdown will last, completely floored at what I saw. I slowly read it's contents, making sure I didn't miss anything. Why would they announce this so soon? And then, the emergency alert tone came on.


	16. Grand Elder Guru

Grand Elder Guru

There were six Saiyans for me to meddle with. It did get quite boring, sitting in a chair all day, wondering when you would die. I figured it would be intriguing to see what would happen if I were to force the Saiyans to train for several hours straight. Of course, I only did this after they had decided to go against my wisdom and train. If they wanted to fight, they would fight.

I also had quite a few plans for the one called Lee. My telepathic abilities had come to be quite powerful, so, as Lee was hit with the Sailor Guardian known as Jupiter's attack, I prevented her from moving.

Additionally, it intrigued me to see how much of an influence I could put on the Sailor Guardians without being noticed. Once I figured out how much I could put, I decided to make them all believe that the Saiyans would bring great harm to the people of this world, causing them to attack. Yet still, I could not bring myself to use my abilities to cause great harm to my enemies. This was strictly a fight between Nail and Piccolo against the Sailor Guardians and the Saiyans. Not me.

It did not take much to fiddle with the minds of humans. All you had to do was tell them something telepathically and they did it. They think that they are actually thinking that, but no, it is just me putting thoughts in their head.

All I had to do to convince this society's government to let the people outside was tell him to let them outside. But _telepathically_.

And if the moving picture boxes are telling the truth to the humans, it worked.

The humans seemed to be interested in their strange gadgets as much as we are. I would like to know more about the workings of their society. Perhaps if I could meet with the humans' Grand Elder I could learn more about this alien world.

But, I knew it would end in disaster for both of us.

I wish for the humans' deaths to be swift and painless, but I know that Piccolo would rather have the humans suffer for as long as possible. I feared from the day he was born that he would become a fearsome Super Namekian, interested only in seeing people suffer.

Nail, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. They were very similar in physique, yet Nail was more benevolent than Piccolo.

I worry so much that Piccolo will see something, something that he shouldn't. Something that brings about his instincts, something that brings about bad thoughts. If he were to find out anything, he would immediately lay siege to us, and plunge the humans into chaos.

He must never know about his life here.

I feared greatly over Piccolo's responses to this planet. I had seen how much he likes this planet, how intrigued he is by its inhabitants, their society, their strange creations.

I hoped dearly that it would not interfere with our plans. I do have one more course of action to take if this fails, but I would rather not use it, for no one deserves that fate.

It was a plan none of us had the power to carry out, but a set of seven mystical orbs could give us that power. However, I do not anticipate having to take this course of action, and I do not wish to.

I looked out the large window in front of me. It seemed to be rather bright outside. Now was the perfect time to commence our plan.

" _Piccolo… Now is the time to attack,_ " I telepathically told him. " _Start with an attack to an area you are familiar with so you are not distracted by the environment_."

I dearly hope this will work.


	17. Piccolo

Piccolo

"FINALLY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I flew at breakneck speeds out of our settlement and towards the city.

At long last I could unleash my fury onto the people of this planet, this strange and confusing place.

I thought back to that announcement of the lockdown of this large city, how humans were supposed to stay inside, when I saw that the streets were absolutely bustling with hundreds of thousands of people.

Did the humans typically go against their leaders? Even when they knew that they were in danger?

No matter. All this did was make it easier to kill the humans. I flew over to a strange looking tower, and landed on the tip of its highest point. It was covered in red and white stripes, making it hard not to notice, meaning that it would be hard to not notice someone like myself standing on top of it.

A crowd had gathered at the base of the towering object I was on, staring up at the alien that would lay waste to their race. I could hear them talking, even from up here, frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

I gathered a mass of ki in my hands. It seemed small to me but I knew that this would be more than enough to level the entire area. I threw it towards the humans that had gathered at the foot of this tower, then watched as it exploded upon impact with one of their heads, killing everyone in the area as its destruction spread further and further. I jumped off of the tower to the epicenter of the blast.

I started firing ki blasts in all directions, hearing the screams of pain and terror from humans close by. Soon enough, this entire land mass would be free of humans.

I jumped above a building, escaping the dust and debris of the blast. I shot another ki blast at another populated area of the city, sending even more people into a panic.

"Yes! YES! Scream, run, hide! As long as you lose hope, none of it makes a difference what you do!" I yelled as I threw even more blasts of ki throughout this strange place.

As I destroyed more and more of the city, a strange sensation resounded through my head, the same sensation that came when the Grand Elder spoke to me.

But this wasn't the Grand Elder. This was someone entirely different.

" _Piccolo, you must stop this now! This is not who you are! Well, it's actually kind of similar, but you would have done this of your own accord, and not someone else's! Remember who you are! Where you came from!_ " The voice seemed to change about a third of the way through, bringing another sharp pain shooting through my head.

Who was that? It's tone gave the impression that whoever spoke knew me, but I didn't know who that was.

I continued to destroy the city, disregarding the voice. The voice had sounded old, and tired, yet strangely familiar, just like this planet.

I couldn't stop thinking about the voice, eventually causing me to lose my focus. I fired a ki blast into the water, where it dissipated completely. I looked down at everything I had destroyed. It seemed to be the entire "Juuban district," as the humans had called it. I landed on the ground, not knowing entirely what I was doing. I stood there, waiting for either the Saiyans or Sailor Guardians to come.

They never did come. At least, not before three others.


	18. The Outer Guardians

The Outer Guardians

Michiru carelessly walked through the streets of Juuban's shopping district. The sun was shining down on the busy streets as people bustled around, ducking into shops and chatting with friends. But, like Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru, she was greatly worried by the government's reopening of Japan. She was even more worried by what Lee and those other aliens could do to the people of Earth.

Just as she passed by the arcade she and Haruka would hang out at, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out to see that Haruka had called her multiple times, and was calling her again. It must be important, Michiru thought to herself. She answered the phone and as soon as Haruka spoke, she knew something was very wrong.

"Michiru! Come back to the dorm NOW! Lee brought the rest of her kind here!" Haruka immediately hung up, but not before Michiru heard the sound of wood breaking and gasping.

Michiru ran through the crowded streets, pushing her way past all the people. Cars were speeding through every lane as people crowded the sidewalk, acting as though the aliens had never even existed.

Just as she was turning onto the university's street, she heard something explode, then the sound of buildings collapsing, all overlayed with the screams of bystanders.

The aliens had struck.

Michiru quickly ran into an alleyway, then ducked between two tall buildings. She looked around her to make sure no people had followed her.

Just as she was about to say "Neptune, cyrstal, power, make-up," she heard a faint sound coming from the alley. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone. The crying had gotten louder, and sounded more fearful. Michiru turned her head towards the sky, only to see a small child, no older than four, hanging from a clothesline.

His face was distorted in fear as tears streamed from his eyes as the boy noticed Michiru staring up at him.

With fear in his voice, the boy choked out, "H-help me, please."

"Don't worry," Michiru said in her most friendly and calming voice. "I'll get you down from there."

She looked around the alley, looking for anything she could climb up on. She could probably climb up to the boy using the window sills, but it would still be too far to reach him. She couldn't jump and get him, and there weren't enough things in the alley to stack up.

"If I also got on the clothesline, would you still be able to hold yourself up?" Michiru asked the boy.

"Yeah, I think," The boy cried out.

Michiru climbed on top of a dumpster, then jumped up and grabbed onto a window sill. She carefully pulled her legs up on the sill as she repositioned her arms against the building. She made a quick jump to the next window sill as she was level with the line.

The boy was hanging in the center of the line, and was just about two stories above the ground. Gently, Michiru grabbed hold of the clothesline and brought her feet off of the window sill.

The boy screamed as it shook under their combined weight. Michiru thought it was about to snap, but she still had to get to the boy. She shimmied across the line as it shook back and forth, causing the boy to panic. Just as she was close enough to reach him, Michiru noticed something was off.

The boy's two hands were holding the line tightly, as well as a long, brown tail. Just like the tail that Lee has.

She jumped and grabbed the boy, screaming as she landed safely on the ground. She put him down as he wiped his tears from his face.

The boy had short, spiky hair and wore a yellow shirt with green sleeves. He was also wearing a red hat with an odd-looking orange ball on top.

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked the boy.

Just as he finished wiping away his tears, the boy responded, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, miss."

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"Um... I don't know where they are. I also don't know where I am..." The boy worriedly looked down at the ground.

Michiru looked curiously at the boy. Perhaps he ran away from his parents and got lost? "You're in the Juuban district," She told him.

He looked very confused as she said that. "Um, where's Ju-ban?"

"It's in Tokyo," Michiru said as she began to get confused herself. Nearly everyone has been to the Juuban district, whether it was for shopping, or visiting family, or going to one of the parks to relax.

"To-ki-o? I've never heard of that before."

In a state of shock, she looked down at the boy. "You know, Tokyo. It's in Japan. You do know what Japan is, right?"

The boy, seeming to have realized something, said with a hint of relief in his voice, "Ohhh, Yeah! Japan! I know that place! It said in one of my textbooks that the government here didn't want to be under the king of the world's rule so he annexed it and shut it off from the rest of the world! I guess that explains why everything here looks so primitive!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Michiru stared confused at the boy as he seemed stranger and stranger to her. "There's no king of the world."

"Uh, yeah there is! I don't know why you wouldn't know this since it's really important."

Michiru stared dumbfounded at the boy. Surely he was just joking? She didn't have time to dawdle anyway.

Just as she was about to ask for the boy's name, he gained a shock expression on his face. "Wait, if I'm in Japan, then that means... I'M ON THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE WORLD! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He started crying again, right before another explosion could be heard and even more people screamed.

Michiru had to transform right now or too many lives could be lost. Without thinking, she transformed right in front of the boy, who was still crying and screaming as she was engulfed in light and transformed. She quickly ran towards the scene of the battle and left the boy, who hadn't noticed a thing, crying in the alley.

Sailor Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn had only reached the alien once a second explosion had occurred. The city around them didn't even look like a city any more; all there was left were two, massive craters. Every building within a few miles had been destroyed completely or damaged beyond repair. And the bodies. Dead bodies littered the ground almost everywhere they looked.

As they stood on top of a heavily damaged building, they spotted a green alien dressed entirely in purple floating in a cloud of dust.

"So," Uranus started. "You're the one who did this. Do you see how many people you've killed? Do you have no remorse? What have you come here for? Energy? Star seeds?"

The green alien, Piccolo, stared uncaring at the Guardians. "All I'm here to do is kill all the inhabitants of this planet. Including you three."

He suddenly disappeared, then quickly appeared behind Sailor Saturn and kicked her in the back. She shot towards the ground as Piccolo flew towards her, about to give the final blow. He felt a sharp pain hit his back as he was engulfed by light, but emerged unharmed.

Sailor Pluto quickly caught up to him as she grabbed his arm and yelled, "Chronos Typhoon!" as a cyclone of energy was shot at Piccolo.

But still, he remained unfazed by their attacks. With his free arm, Piccolo grabbed Pluto by her free arm and flung her back to the building she was standing on, rendering her unconscious.

Sailor Uranus stared in awe at her foe's power as he turned to face her. They quietly floated in the air, gauging their opponent's power. Piccolo knew he could easily kill Uranus if he wanted, but that same voice from before, now just a faint presence, seemed to be pleading with him not to do it.

Uranus had already accepted that she stood no chance against him, but still, she had to fight on, just had to hang in there until the other Guardians, hell, even Lee and her kind, showed up to fight.

As Uranus was thinking about which strategy to use in battle, just out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Sailor Saturn began to stir on the ground. She slowly got up and stood on her feet, almost stumbling, but managing to hold herself up.

She raised her glaive high as she began to silently lift off the ground. Sailor Uranus panicked. If she swings down her glaive, everyone will die! Does she even know what she's doing?!

Sailor Saturn noticed Uranus staring at her, then gave a small smile, as if to say she knew what she was doing. She swung it down as a deafening silence rang through the air.

A dark light radiated around Piccolo, looking shocked and bewildered. It seemed as though he struggled to move, trapped by the strange energy surrounding him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but it seemed to be too late for him.

The dark light grew in intensity around him so that neither Sailor Saturn or Sailor Uranus could see him. Saturn flew next to Uranus to stare at the strange, dark light.

"I found a way to concentrate the destructive power of my glaive," Saturn explained. "Only this alien should die from it."

Just as she finished speaking, the dark light exploded, destroying even more buildings. Floating just as he was earlier was Piccolo, completely unharmed.

The two Guardians, shocked that the alien could survive such a devastating attack, listened closely to his chilling words.

"Is that all you got?" He stared directly into Saturn's eyes, chilling her to her core. "That attack had the potency to end all life on Earth, yet it failed to kill only one being? Pathetic."

He lunged at the fearful Guardian, unable to move out of shock and fear. The alien menace grabbed her head, then charged straight at the building she stood on with her friends. He could feel the other Guardian trying to pull him back, but she was unable to do much as he charged full-speed into the building.

Just as Saturn was about to be crushed, something-or rather, someone collided into his side. A hand grabbed Saturn, who had fallen unconscious and turned back into her civilian identity of Hotaru Tomoe, threw her towards someone else as they caught and carried her away.

The Saiyans had arrived.


	19. Lee

Lee

As soon as we felt and heard the first explosion, Vegeta, Raditz, Turles, and I rushed out of the dorm room's window. I quickly told Broly to stay in my dorm as I leaped out of the window and flew towards Piccolo.

Every street we flew over was crowded with civilians who had no clue what was about to happen. They didn't even notice the four people flying over them. Now, I'm not saying that the people over in West City were smarter, but they were a hell of a lot more observant.

We slowed down as we noticed smoke coming from about 5 miles away from the harbor.

"Dammit, what if he decides to start a tsunami?" I asked out loud as we heard a second explosion, the plumes of smoke rising higher into the sky.

"The humans will just have to find a way to deal with it later," Vegeta responded. He looked like he was thinking about something as he stared at the rising plume of smoke. "I want to gauge how much ki Piccolo has before we go for him. Station yourselves around the area. Make sure you can all see me so you know when to go."

We all nodded in agreement as we went our separate ways. I flew over to a medium-sized building that gave me a pretty good view of the city. I could just see Vegeta standing a few kilometers away on top of an even taller building, Turles was about half a kilometer to my left, and Raditz was half a kilo to my right.

I looked around the area, then focused on sensing ki. There was Vegeta's, which had always been the strongest out of all of ours. Turles's ki lagged just behind Vegeta's, I lagged behind Turles, and Raditz lagged behind me.

I honed in on Piccolo's ki. I couldn't get a good read on it though. I must have been too far away.

Out of the blue, I felt an immense source of ki below me. It couldn't be a human, at least, not one from Japan. Their energy was different from the rest of the world. It wasn't a Sailor Guardian either, which meant it was someone else, someone dangerous.

I looked over the edge of the building, seeing a young boy being helped down from a clothesline by Michiru. I focused more on the ki source coming from below. It was definitely coming from the boy, but how could such a young child have enough ki to be able to stand a chance against Raditz?

Michiru had gotten the boy down from the clothesline, and now they were talking about something, but I couldn't hear. All of a sudden, the boy started screaming and crying his lungs out. A few moments later and Michiru had started glowing, filling the air around her with a strange energy.

She came out of the light dressed in a white and blue sailor's uniform. Michiru was Sailor Neptune. That did explain why her energy had felt different than anyone else around. Based on this, I could then tell with certainty that Haruka had to be Sailor Uranus. They looked exactly the same, plus she also had the same, strange energy.

The kid's crying was starting to get really annoying, plus I had to ask him about his massive ki. I jumped down in front of him, then crouched down to meet him at eye-level.

The kid's eyes were so tightly shut and his crying so loud that I don't think he even noticed me. His ki levels continued to climb higher and higher the longer he cried. Soon enough, someone else would feel his rising ki, meaning that this kid could easily become a notable target for the Namekians.

I smacked his face, hoping he'd at least stop crying for a moment to acknowledge my presence.

His eyes opened wide as the force of my palm sent him flying into the wall.

"H-heeeyy, why did you do that?" The boy whined as he picked himself up. "Who are you anyway? You're not that nice blue-haired lady."

"Damn right I'm not," I replied to the boy with a hint of anger in my voice. "I'm Lee. Why ya got a tail?"

He looked up at me, his eyes telling me he was about to go off on a tangent. What had I gotten myself into.

"Well, my dad says I have a tail because he had a tail when he was still a kid but my mom really didn't want me to know that and sometimes when I wake up she tries cutting it off but then I start crying and she goes away and doesn't try again for a few days and the morning after she does it she tries to get me to cut it off myself but I never say yes because my dad looks at me like he doesn't want me to get rid of it and then he takes me fishing."

I stared at him confused, hearing nothing but the part about his dad having a tail. Could this kid's father be Kakarot?

"What's your dad's name?" I asked the boy.

"Uhm, why do you want to know that?" He asked in return.

"Just tell me his name," I angrily replied.

"Uh, his name's Goku. Can you leave me alone now?" I noticed he was shaking just a little bit, definitely out of fear.

Goku. Kakarot. They were the names given to the same person but by different people. Kakaort was his birth name, while he was named Goku by the old man who found him on Earth.

I found Kakarot's kid. Just as the kid was about to run, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, then flew towards Vegeta. The kid started crying as he was lifted higher and higher off the ground, the people littering the streets still unaware of anything that was going on, not even of the crying child right above them.

It was like everyone just wanted to ignore the crisis unfolding just over a mile away.

Vegeta noticed me flying towards him with the child dangling from my hand, looking annoyed as it continued to scream uncontrollably.

"Why have you brought a child to me?" He angrily asked me.

"See this?" I then grabbed hold of the kid's tail and swung it around for Vegeta to see.

"The kid has a tail…" Vegeta motioned for Raditz and Turles to come over, and as they landed, asked us all with fury in his voice, "WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS KID COME FROM, YOU DUMBASSES?!"

Turles went up and punched Vegeta in his face, then in a raging fury, asked him, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I FUCK A HUMAN?! THEY'RE DISGUSTING!"

Vegeta screamed back something incomprehensible to me as Turles spouted out more nonsense in return.

As they continued to scream at each other until people were finally beginning to notice that something was off, Raditz looked over at me, and yelled over all the screaming, "So, whose kid _is_ that?"

"Think it's Kakarot's," I nonchalantly said back to him.

" _KAKAROT?!_ " Raditz stared at me in shock as Vegeta and Turles finally stopped screaming. As soon as they did, everyone in the streets below immediately went back to what they were doing, acting as though nothing had ever happened.

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta had grabbed me by my forearms and started violently shaking me back and forth. " _WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER, BITCH_?!"

"Cause you're an asshole, that's why," I snidely replied.

Just as Vegeta was about to go off on me, there was a third, yet much smaller, explosion in the distance. "I'll deal with the kid later. Lee, bring him back to your dorm while we go fuck up Piccolo."

They quickly flew towards the destroyed part of the city as I stood on top of the building, still grabbing the kid by his shirt. He was still crying, but not as much as when the others were still here.

It sounded like he was also trying to say something, but kept choking through his crying.

"The hell're you trying to say, kid?" I asked him impatiently.

"I-i-i wanna go home…" He finally choked out.

I thought for a moment. If the kid stays here, Vegeta would probably either kill him, or put him through training that was so intense the strain on his body would kill him. Either way, he would die.

"Where do ya live?" I asked him.

"A-are you taking me home?"

"If you tell me, then yeah. Vegeta'll kill you if we stay here."

He looked absolutely terrified as I said that. He pointed in the direction of the fight as I heard a lady scream.

"You're shitting me, right?" I asked him in an exasperated tone.

He just shook his head as I picked him up in my arms and jumped down into an alley. I walked out onto the streets sitting the boy on my shoulders.

Even though I was still wearing my armour, literally no one looked strangely at me. Dammit, even some dumbass who took a beast pill in West City would at least raise an eyebrow.

The boy had stopped crying finally, so I took the chance to ask him, "You don't live in the destroyed part of the city, right?"

"Oh, no. I live just outside of Mount Paozu," He said as he looked over at some street vendors. "It's on the other side of the world."

How the fuck did this kid get to this place? Japan was annexed by the world's first king ages ago. No one was allowed to go in or get out for ANY REASON AT ALL.

"How the fuck did you get over here, kid?" I exasperatedly asked him as we reached a small boat dock further away from the large harbor area being attacked.

"Well, um, I don't really know…" He said slowly as he seemed to be thinking. "I was playing in the forest when a dinosaur came chasing after me, and then I jumped really high, and then I was here."

I grabbed the kid and held him in my arms as I floated just above the water, and slowly flew forwards to keep my ki low. The kid seemed pretty spooked, but he didn't start crying at least.

"Kid-" I started to say when he interrupted me.

"Um, can you please call me Gohan?"

"Yeah, okay. Gohan." His name sounded really familiar. I could nearly give that name a face when a fish jumped out of the water and hit my face. I immediately lost my train of thought once it hit me. Something else had also, in a metaphorical way, hit me.

"So, Gohan," I started. My tone turned grave and serious as I continued. "There's a great power resting in you. Others _will_ try to exploit that power for their own needs. Make sure no one gets their hands on you."

Gohan looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"You saw Vegeta back there in the city, right?"

"He was the guy with the tall hair and giant widow's peak, right?"

"Yes. I think if he finds you, he'll try to use you for his own goals, possibly world domination. I mean, not this world, but a different one. Like in space."

He looked at me this time with fear in his eyes as I continued to speak to him. "You know that Earth is currently being invaded by aliens, right?"

"D-do you mean the tall green guys?"

"Yep. I think that with your amount of energy they'd see more use in brainwashing you rather than killing you. Does Kakarot know about them?"

I saw a glimpse of the mainland in the distance, a coastal city resting in the horizon. I sped up and landed us on the beach, putting Gohan down in the sand. We walked onto the boardwalk and continued our conversation.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"Oh, right. I think he goes by Goku now. Does Goku know about the invading aliens?"

"Yeah, I think he said something about having to go and fight a lot of bad guys. After he said that, he said he was gonna be gone for a while. That really made my mom angry. She doesn't like it when dad's gone for a while."

"So, your dad's in Japan?"

"I think so," Gohan confirmed as he looked over at a street performer contorting his body into a small box.

I still had a lot of questions for the kid, but he had already lost his attention span by the time the performer had started climbing into an even smaller box. When he had climbed out of the box, he held his hand out towards me, as if asking for money.

Which I had none of. At least, not this part of the world's currency. I had a shit ton of yen on me, but no zeni at all.

I took Gohan's hand and walked away, hearing the guy shout profanities at us for not giving him any money. I picked Gohan up and flew over the buildings of the city.

He pointed in a direction, which I assumed was where his house was. I flew quickly in that direction, observing the buildings down below while doing so.

The architecture was much more advanced than that of Tokyo's. A lot of the buildings were shaped kind of like lollipops; you had a long, thick pole as a base, then had either a spherical-object on top, which served as the main building; or, there was a more UFO shape on top.

Some of the buildings were more rectangular in appearance, while others were a semi-sphere shape and were mostly houses or small vendors.

We eventually left the city and had flown into the mountains, when we flew into an area with a lot of tall, thin plateaus.

"Oh!" Gohan exclaimed. "We should be at my house soon. It's in a field on the other side of these plateaus."

"That's good," I said back to him. Another question for him had come to mind as I zig-zagged through the plateaus. "So, has your dad trained you at all?"

"No… I mean, I know he wants to, but my mom won't let him. Sometimes, though, when my mom goes shopping, my dad will take me here into the mountains and try, but I never really learn much."

I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, if his ki usually stayed at a low level, no one could find him. On the other hand, if someone _did_ find out about his massive reserves and untapped potential, his inability to defend himself would make him an easy target. Everything was made worse by the fact Kakarot wasn't here to protect him.

We finally flew out into a large, open valley with a small river running through it. I immediately had a bad feeling, though, as the smell of smoke filled my nose. I slowed down, and looked over to my left, to see a small house sitting in the middle of nowhere set a blaze.

After a few moments, Gohan had noticed something was wrong, and looked over as well.

He got a panicked look to his face, staring at the dancing flames. "Th-THAT'S MY HOUSE! MY MOM'S IN THERE!"

I dropped to the ground and put Gohan down, rushing towards the burning house. I heard his screams in the distance as I covered my mouth and nose and headed into the blazing inferno.

I felt an extremely faint ki source from somewhere in the house. I looked around the small room I had entered into. It seemed to be a kitchen, or, used to be. There were the burning remains of wooden tables and chairs, and a steel fridge that was glowing red from the heat.

The smoke was starting to get overbearing. Even though I've dramatically stood in the middle of burning fires during my time in the Frieza Force, those societies I destroyed had long stopped using wood, meaning that there were many less things that could turn to ashes and fill the air with. It smelled like shit, making me gag a little as it filled my lungs.

I walked down a skinny hallway, a piece of the ceiling almost falling on my head as I pushed open a door.

There was a queen sized bed that seemed to only just catch fire, as the sheets and frame were still largely intact. I couldn't smell anything but smoke, which meant that I wouldn't be able to smell any humans. My eyes were starting to water as well, but I couldn't stop looking now.

I tried sensing for any ki in the area, but I could still only feel just a faint energy. I quickly looked through the room, under the bed and in a large closet, but no one was in there. I swiftly exited the room and went further down the hallway. There was only one door at the very end of it. If someone was here, then it would be in this room.

I knocked the door off its hinges as I walked in the room. I immediately got the feeling that it was Gohan's room, given the twin-sized bed and educational toys strewn across the floor.

Just out of the corner of my eye I saw a limp figure, face-down on a desk. I rushed over to her, grabbed her in my arms, then shot a ki blast through the ceiling and flew out from there. I flew her away from the house, my eyes closed from how much they were watering. I was dryly coughing as I landed on the ground and put what I hoped was Gohan's mother on the ground beside me.

I rubbed my eyes intensely, then opened them. I had landed right next to the river, the sound of the water relaxing me a bit. I turned my attention to the woman. I grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. It seemed normal enough. I checked to make sure she was still breathing, too. That seemed normal as well. She also didn't have any burns on her. _At all_. It was surprising, considering she was in a burning house for an unknown amount of time.

Her eyes started to twitch as she regained consciousness. She pulled herself up to a sitting position, then opened her eyes.

She had pitch-black hair that was tied in a neat bun. She wore… damn, I don't even know what it is or how to describe it. It looked like it was probably some sort of traditional clothing, although it could have been anything. Clothes on this planet are weird.

She completely ignored me sitting right in front of her as she looked over at her burning house.

" _OH MY GOD_! WHAT HAPPENED?!" She screamed as she stood up.

She looked down at me, then screamed in my face, " _YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!_ "

"No, I didn't! I just saved your life, lady!" I said back to her.

I stood up, and looked down at her. I was maybe about a head taller than her, and very clearly had more muscle mass than her. She looked nervous as she stared up at me, and trembled as I said, "Not only are aliens invading Earth BUT your son has been gone for god knows how long and you're standing here accusing some lady you've never met or seen before of burning your house down? The hell is wrong with your species?"

She looked as though she had just remembered something important, then quickly ran away from me and started screaming, "GOHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! MOMMY'S WORRIED!"

Almost immediately after, a chilling scream rang throughout the valley, a scream that sounded exactly like Gohan's.

" _GOHAN!_ " We both screamed at the same time. His mother ran faster, calling out her son's name, while I flew up and started sensing for his ki. I could feel his massive energy moving east. He was either running from something or someone had taken him like I feared. I screamed down to his mother, "He's going that way! I don't know what you're gonna do, but whatever it is, make sure it isn't stupid!"

I flew at my top speed to catch up with Gohan. I could sense someone else's ki, but it didn't feel familiar. It didn't feel like Vegeta, Raditz, or Turles, so it was definitely a Namekian.

Fuck.

FUCK.

FUUUUUUUCK!

I had no clue what their powers were. All I knew was that they had a shit ton of ki, which meant they were fucking war machines on this planet with the weakest people you could imagine.

As the wind beat against my face, blowing my hair straight back, the only thing I could hear was the wind decimating my ears.

I was getting closer to Gohan, at least. I could practically smell him. Actually, I _did_ smell him. It would be a matter of seconds before I came face-to-face with the Namekian that took him.

I saw a faint silhouette in the distance, moving rapidly away from me. I couldn't let the Namekian get away with Gohan. Who knows what they'd do with him?

Out of nowhere, with no clear reason, he slowed down, and came to a complete stop and turned towards me. I skidded to a halt midair, staring at the Namekian in confusion.

Gohan was crying at the top of his lungs, and the Namekian stared at me with an annoyed expression on his face. He wore white pants, brown shoes, and a blue coat-thingy with no sleeves.

I immediately asked him with no hesitation, "Why the hell did you take the kid?"

He responded with a vague answer. "I'm following the Grand Elder's orders. That is why."

I could tell he wouldn't give me a straight answer without more prodding. "Why does the Grand Elder want him?"

"I'm certain he would be happy to answer that question if you were to answer some of his."

God dammit, not this bullshit again.

But, he did just literally invite me to the Namekian landing site. This would be the perfect chance to grab Gohan and run.

"Lead the way, green dude," I said back to the Namekian.


	20. Piccolo

Piccolo

I don't know how, but the Saiyans had grown stronger since our last battle, if you could even call it that.

They already had me completely drained of energy, forcing me to fight them on the ground, if you could even call it fighting. With the three of them constantly coming after me, shooting ki blasts, punching me from any and every direction, grabbing me and throwing me against a building or the ground or into one of them, only to be restrained and used as a punching bag for another, it was almost as if they were dragging this fight out for as long as possible.

"What's the matter, Namekian? Done already?" The one with the long hair taunted. "Your race is weaker than shit, I'm surprised none of you died while coming to Earth."

He punched me to the ground, then grabbed me by the neck and threw me up into the air while the one with the hair that stook straight up gathered a massively powerful sphere of ki in his hand.

I was done for. This would be the last thing I'd ever see; a barren wasteland full of destroyed buildings, full of the corpses of humans. I wish I had the chance to learn more about this strange place before I died. If only I had more energy, if only I was stronger, if only I could fight back.

I wanted to explore this planet, see what it had to offer, figure out why it felt so familiar. I wanted to see things I could never fathom existed, observe the culture of humans across this planet.

I wanted to see the Saiyan called Lee. I wanted to know what drew me to her, know if she felt something similar to that.

I wanted to observe the humans, find their flaws, weaknesses, fears, then use all that against them to plunge them into chaos on my own terms, after I've become satisfied with all that I've seen and learned.

As I was about to fall back to the ground, I heard someone shout, "Deep Submerge!" and felt a cold, painful sensation engulf my entire body.

Everything turned to black as I was sent flying away from all the destruction I had caused.

Meanwhile, at the destroyed part of Tokyo...

Sailor Neptune had arrived just as Vegeta was about to unleash a ki blast so powerful it would level half of Tokyo. She unleashed her Deep Submerge attack just in time so that no one else would die.

Vegeta turned toward the Sailor Guardian with a look of confusion and fury on his face. "Why the hell did you do that?! I was about to kill him!"

"You were about to kill thousands of innocent lives with that blast!" She angrily said to him. "Do you not care what repercussions your actions will cause?!"

"Have you not seen the hundreds of corpses lying around the city?! So what if more people died, at least no one else would die at the hands of the Namekian!"

"No one else should have to die for him to be defeated! He may not even have to die and you'd still kill him!"

"Why should I let him live when he's killed so many? I can guarantee you all the people he's killed would want him dead!"

Neptune had nothing to come back with. The Namekian had already killed thousands with just a single blast of energy. The Saiyan was right; this Namekian had to die, but then she had a thought: Maybe the others didn't have to? She had seen the Namekian ships and all the aliens that stood in that valley. Most looked like they couldn't fight at all. The few that had come before Lee to fight were most likely dead, and the ones that stood closer to the ships seemed like they had no clue how to fight.

She decided to give up for now. Vegeta seemed too stubborn right now to listen to reason.

She looked over the landscape, taking in everything that had been destroyed. Everything was completely annihilated; everything was just a mass of rubble for as far as the eye could see. She climbed over mounds of rubble, scouring the landscape for survivors, but only found corpses, unrecognisable from the heat of the explosion.

Suddenly, she heard Vegeta say, "You should go help your friends before I decide to kill them."

She gained a look of shock on her face. How could she have forgotten the other Outer Guardians? She used her powers to fly into the air, looking for her sailor uniform clad friends.

She spotted a blue skirt, riddled with rips and tears, sitting under a pile of rubble with a hand nearby.

She rushed over to it as quick as she could, throwing the remains of destroyed buildings off of her.

Sailor Uranus lay motionless on the ground. As soon as Neptune touched her, she immediately transformed back into her civilian identity, her transformation stick held broken in her hand.

She grabbed Haruka's wrist, feeling for a pulse. There was just a faint throb beating periodically. She had to find help for her fast, not to mention the other Guardians as well, and for any survivors that might be buried under the rubble, and she had to do something about the Saiyans, and there was an extremely powerful Namekian on the loose, destroying God knows what, killing God knows who.

She picked up Haruka, also making sure she grabbed all the pieces of her transformation stick. She spotted a hand sticking up from under some more rubble, and a long, silver rod sticking up out of the ground. Neptune started running towards it, hoping that Sailor Pluto was still alive and in one piece.

Just as she was about to reach her, Neptune's heels got caught in the twisted metal of what used to be... something.

Haruka fell out of her arms as the world seemed to move in slow motion. _If she hits the ground, she'll die! I'm not fast enough, I can't catch her. I don't want to see her die! Haruka, I've failed you_ , she thought to herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut. If Haruka was going to die, she didn't want to watch. Her world was crumbling around her. Haruka was practically dead, Pluto and Saturn were probably going to die, too, but how could she help them when the love of her life was about to die because of her?

She opened her eyes, expecting to see Haruka's lifeless body on the ground.

Instead, Haruka was gone from her field of vision. She looked around her, but only saw the Saiyans conversing amongst themselves. She looked up, relief immediately flooding into her.

Sailor Jupiter was floating in the air, holding Haruka in her arms, while Sailor Mars and Mercury were getting Pluto and Saturn from the rubble.

Sailor Venus floated down to the ground behind Neptune, and lightly tapped her shoulder.

Neptune turned around in surprise, then asked her, "How did you know we were here?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to not notice a few giant mushroom clouds and feel that giant energy," Venus said back to her with a small smile on her face. Her expression then turned serious as the other Guardians came to Venus and Neptune, holding the unconscious bodies of Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka in their arms.

"We need to find that alien as soon as possible," Venus said to everyone. "If just one of them can do this much damage, who knows what the rest are capable of?"

Neptune gained a worried look on her face. "I don't think the rest of them are powerful at all!"

"How would you know, Neptune?" Sailor Mars asked her impatiently. "We need to get the Outer Guardians to a hospital and check on Usagi. If you know anything, say it as quickly as you can."

"I was a part of a group at my university that saw the aliens' ships. There were a few of them that came forward to fight, but most of them seemed to be cowering closer to the ships. Not all of them can fight, I think."

As the Sailor Guardians ascended into the air, Jupiter asked, "Well what happened to the ones that could fight?"

Neptune quickly responded with, "I think Lee killed them."

"What? How did she do that?"

"I don't know. The aliens seemed to be much weaker than the one that showed up here. Considering the strength of those Saiyans, she was probably able to defeat all of them."

A thought then crossed all of the Guardians minds: Where was Lee? She wasn't with the others of her kind. What was she doing?

Meanwhile, in some random airspace near the Namekian landing site...

I slowly regained consciousness as I flew through the air. I could hardly see the ground below me as I struggled to maintain my consciousness. I was free-falling down to the ground. I was too weak from the fight with the Saiyans; I couldn't stop myself.

At least I was falling to the landing site. Hopefully, Dende could heal me, and then I could go back and attack the city. And then, the Saiyans would attack me again, and I'd die.

I couldn't go back to that city. Not if I wanted to live. Hell, I didn't think I could go anywhere with the Saiyans here. They'd come to kill me eventually. Could I go anywhere without risking my demise?

I hit the ground, pain surging through my entire body. I was still conscious, still thinking. Why should I stay here, with all these Namekians that hate me? Why should I protect them?

Something, a voice, creeped into the back of my head. _Leave them to rot... You do not take orders from weaklings... They are merely prey... Targets... They hold you back whenever you try to move forward..._

It felt like something finally snapped within me. I turned my head from the dirt to see that every Namekian had come to stare at me, whispering in hardly audible voices. What were they saying? I felt dizzy, there was a ringing in my ears. I couldn't think straight.

Then, I saw him towering above me.

Nail.

I couldn't describe how much I hated him. He was horrible, cruel, a piece of ant shit. Who was that standing next to him? It wasn't a Namekian, but his energy felt off from a human's, as if something else was mixed in.

Whoever he was, he was crying like he had been beaten or tortured. Did Nail cause this?

As the boy's screams rose, so did his energy. A massive well of untapped energy lied within the child, ripe for the taking. Many fully grown humans seemed to be extremely gullible, easy to manipulate. I could only imagine how easy it would be to turn this child into a killing machine, taking orders only from myself.

I was done taking orders from a fat giant on his deathbed. If I was going to kill every human on this planet, it would be on my own terms.

I started formulating a plan in my head. I wouldn't leave now; I would pretend to be unconscious, then, when everyone's guard is lowered, I'd grab the kid and fly away somewhere remote to train him into the perfect weapon.

I laid my head on the dirt, and closed my eyes. I listened closely to my surroundings. At first, I heard nothing but the wind blow through the area.

Then, I heard the sound of skin colliding with skin. Nail was fighting someone.

I slightly opened my eyes, then peered over to see that the kid was just sitting there, crying and doing nothing else.

I extended my arm out, grabbed him, then flew away as quickly as possible. The kid was still crying, but I didn't care. As long as he could be trained I didn't care what he did.

I only landed once I was sure I was about to collapse from fatigue. I landed in a forested mountain area, with tall trees and towering mountains. It seemed secluded enough. The kid had already fainted, so I put him down under a tree. I had to rest before I started training him.


	21. Lee

Lee

I gently landed on the ground next to Nail, still carrying Gohan in his arms. We eyed each other for a solid minute, almost as if we were both afraid to speak at all. It looked as though Nail was about to break the silence, that is, until something, or rather, someone fell to the ground in front of us.

The familiar figure of Piccolo lay face down, looking pretty beat up. The other Saiyans definitely almost killed him, and they would have if he didn't end up here. How did he get here, anyway? His energy feels way too low to have been able to fly here himself. Something must have flung him here, but what?

I might as well finish the job.

But with the Namekian standing there, there was no way he'd let me kill the only other warrior here.

But, then again, Gohan was standing right there. One stray ki blast and he'd probably be dead. He has a shit ton of energy, but has no clue how to use it.

The Namekian shifted towards Piccolo, as if to help him, so I took this chance to catch him off guard and deliver a sharp uppercut to his face.

He looked at me with a look of exasperation and seriousness on his face. As I looked at Gohan one last time, I was caught off guard this time as I was kneed in the stomach, grabbed by my armour, and flung into one of the rock formations.

I immediately charged back at him, becoming fully engrossed by the fight. We exchanged blows for a few minutes, blocking and dodging any attack I threw at him, and him doing the same. It seemed as if we were equally matched in power, but I didn't want to call anything too soon, just in case.

I managed to get a good kick in, disorienting him. I took advantage of this, punching him nonstop, landing the occasional kick. I grabbed him by his antenna things and threw him against the side of one of the many plateaus.

A large cloud of dust formed around where he had landed. I felt for his energy. Nothing was there. I had killed him.

I felt the other Saiyans quickly approaching the area. What would Vegeta do once he got here?

I had to grab Gohan quickly and leave. I dropped down to the ground, and looked around. All I saw were the horrified expressions on the Namekians' faces and no sign of Gohan.

Or Piccolo.

Or that other Namekian's body.

God fucking dammit. DAMMIT!

And then, right as I was about to try and sense Gohan, I'm kicked in the back. I'm grabbed by the neck and thrown into the ground. I'm punched further into the ground as the Namekian screams what I'm fairly sure were obscenities in another language.

The pain was crippling. I could hardly move at all. He turned me over, then pinned me to the ground with his knee. He surrounded his hand in ki, then brought it down on my face.

I was able to push through the pain and tilt my head to the right, just trying to minimize the damage.

I painstakingly felt his fingers tear into my skin, tearing through the left side of my face.

What had he just done? How did I let this happen? He tore the skin off my fucking _face_. Who the fuck knew how the other Saiyans would react if they saw me like this? Weak. Pathetic. Worthless. Not even half a Raditz. [hehe tfs refrence] Rage started slowly building up inside me. Piccolo took Gohan because of me. The Saiyans were gonna beat the shit out of me for taking the kid. The Namekian fucked up my face because I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't take this shit anymore.

Might as well take it out on Nail.

Fueled by rage, I grabbed his wrist. I felt the bone crack under the pressure of my grip. Using my free hand, I sunk my fingers into the leg he was still pinning me down with, and threw him against the ground.

I jumped on top of him and slammed my fists against him. He grabbed one of my fists and threw me off of him. I skidded against the ground before I dug my feet into the ground and pulled myself up.

He had flown up into the air, above the plateaus of Yunzabit Heights, readying a ki blast. There was no fucking way I'd let him hit me with that.

I flew quickly towards him, readying my fist for a punch. He went to grab it, but I maneuvered behind him and hit him with a blast of ki, sending him flying towards the ground.

Before he could hit the ground, I flew in front of him. I concentrated all the energy I had left in my hand, then blasted it at him, sending him flying.

I felt his ki get smaller and smaller. Whether that was because of how far away he was or if he had been weakened that much, I didn't know.

Then, I felt four people show up behind me. Three of them were familiar. Terrifying and familiar, while the other one was one I didn't recognize.

I landed on the ground, facing Vegeta, Turles, Raditz, and the other one. He looked almost exactly like Turles, except not as evil-looking.

Vegeta looked me directly in my eyes. "What the hell happened?" He asked me in a grave tone.

I wasn't sure how to respond, but at the same time, I knew that I'd be in a worse state if I didn't. "The Namekian took the kid, so I came here to get him, but Piccolo came and then he took him, and then I may or may not have killed the other Namekian…"

My sentence trailed off as my last attack caught up to me. I slumped to the ground, not unconscious, but not fully conscious either.

I could hear bits and pieces of a conversation happening above me. I could barely hear any of it, but what I did hear was absolutely useless.

I felt someone pick me up. I saw other Namekians watch in curiosity now as I was carried into the fat one's ship. What the hell was happening? Whoever carried me in here set me on the floor.

The floor was cold to the touch, making my body completely fail at tensing up. I tried moving my head, but it hurt way too much.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a smaller Namekian, a child, I guess, walk over to me. He stuck his hands out over me and they started to glow, like he was readying a ki blast. I tried moving away, but I was physically unable to. Everything still hurt like hell and now I was going to die at the hands of a child and none of the Saiyans or that other guy were going to help me.

And then, it just stopped. The pain, I mean. Not any of my anxieties.

I immediately shot up onto my feet. The Saiyans and the other guy were staring at me, and so was that kid. I turned around to see the morbidly obese Namekian staring at me as well.

Just as I was about to ask what just happened, the fat Namekian spoke. "You are all here."

As soon as I had regained my energy, I had lost it. _Not this shit again_ , I thought to myself.

Vegeta responded to the obese Namekian. "Cut to the chase. Who are you and why did you want to talk to us?"

"I am the Grand Elder of the Namekians, Guru. I have brought you here to negotiate."

"Negotiate what?" Vegeta had fallen into the Grand Elder's trap. We were practically going to have to write an essay on the entire history of the Saiyan race if this kept up.

"Negotiate on behalf of Earth. I only had Piccolo attack the humans for fear that they would wipe us out entirely. But, since there are beings like you here, I have a proposition to make: If you protect us, we will stop attacking the humans."

"Why would we do that when we could kill you now? All of your warriors are gone."

"You are right that you have no reason to protect us now, but please-" Grand Elder Guru looked as shocked as a hardly moving mass of fat could. Something seemed very wrong. I could tell that much.

He muttered under his breath, "No… no… how did he… how _could_ he…"

He sounded extremely scared as he spoke. I could hardly take any of this in. I was still reeling from the rapid change of the tone of this situation.

"I implore you… you must protect the Namekians. Piccolo… Something has changed in his energy… He has become fully corrupted by it… PLEASE! IF NOT FOR US, THEN FOR THE PEOPLE OF EARTH!"

As soon as he stopped speaking, he fell on the ground, completely motionless. His ki had disappeared. He died.

I stared at his body in shock. I had killed plenty of aliens while I was a part of the Frieza Force, but I had never seen anyone die like this.

The Namekian child had tears flowing from his wide eyes. He jumped out the hole in the bottom of the ship as he screamed, "SOMEONE COME HELP! HE DIED!"

Me and the other Saiyans stood in silence, staring at the lifeless corpse in front of us. I had no clue what I was supposed to think, so I thought back to my first encounter with Grand Elder Guru. When I sensed his ki, it didn't feel particularly evil, more like confused, scared, and sad.

I guess it was true, what he said before about acting out of fear. But what he said about Piccolo was very worrying. Everything was so rushed and cryptic, I could hardly process any of it.

I had to bring it up. "So-"

Vegeta, in a blazing fury, screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE THE FUCKING KID, DIDN'T YOU?! WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH GETTING KAKAROT'S BRAT BACK IF YOU HAD JUST TAKEN HIM TO YOUR FUCKING DORM OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IT'S CALLED!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! LET YOU FUCKING KILL THE KID?! HE CLEARLY COULDN'T WITHSTAND WHATEVER TRAINING YOU WANTED TO PUT HIM THROUGH!" I yelled back at him, furious that he'd blame me for this mess.

"WHY WOULDN'T HE BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND MY TRAINING?! HE'S A FUCKING SAIYAN! THAT'S WHAT WE FUCKING DO! _TRAIN!"_

Vegeta lunged forward at me. I got in a fighting stance and prepared a ki blast, but he was grabbed by Turles before we had the chance to fight. He put Vegeta in a choke hold as he struggled against Turles's grip. As Vegeta struggled, the other guy who had shown up after the fight with Nail started to talk to Vegeta.

He spoke with an inflection that could only be described as… empty-headed. "Y'know, if she took my son, she probably had a good reason to not bring him ya." He looked at me with a sense of realization on his face. "Oh, yeah! Uh, I'm Goku, but all these other guys have been calling me Kakarot for some reason, and I'm Gohan's dad."

I sensed his ki again. It did feel a bit similar to Gohan's, and they did look a bit similar.

"Ok then…" I said as I stared at him. He was definitely a Saiyan, with the crazy, spikey hair and dead black eyes. The only thing he was missing was a tail. Knowing how the others could be, I asked Goku, "Have you been brought up to speed on the situation?"

"Yeah, mostly. Namekians invade, kill some soldiers, attack the city, kill some more people, those guys made sure I knew what was happening."

It looked as though he was about to say something else, but then he was interrupted by Raditz. "Kakarot. It's time you hold up your end of the deal. We told you all that we know, now you tell us what you know about Piccolo."

"Oh, right, yeah." He took on a more serious tone as he relayed the information. "A few years ago, I fought someone who looked exactly like the Namekians. For a second, I almost thought all the aliens here were clones of him, but their energy was too nice to be his."

"Who did you fight that looked like the Namekians?" I asked him.

"He called himself King Piccolo."

Vegeta burst out in rage again. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS SOONER?!"

"I mean, you didn't ask…" Goku replied to Vegeta, reverting back to his empty-headed tone.

"Hey," I started before Vegeta could give a retort. "If King Piccolo looked so much like a Namekian that Goku thought the Namekians here were clones of the guy, I think it's reasonable to say that King Piccolo was a Namekian, right? Logic sounds good?"

"Yeah, I think that's reasonable to say…" Goku got his serious tone back as he continued speaking. "I also met this other guy that looked like King Piccolo. He said he and Piccolo used to be the same being, but then they split from each other.

"The guy I met, Kami, he said that Piccolo was the evil that laid dormant inside him. Piccolo tried taking over the world, but then this other guy stopped him by trapping him in a rice cooker. Around the time I was born, apparently he escaped for a small amount of time, but someone trapped him back inside of it. And then, some blue goblin thing came and let him out, but then I killed Piccolo."

As Goku started recounting his fight with King Piccolo, I started thinking, taking into account nearly everything he said. He brought up that King Piccolo could give birth to monsters at will, wanted to see Earth in absolute chaos, had ki that felt chaotic in nature, and wore a dark purple gi.

As I thought more about it, two of those things sounded a lot like Piccolo, the one who the Saiyans just fought, not the King. Then it dawned on me; wouldn't it make sense for Piccolo to be-

My train of thought was lost once another Namekian came into the ship. His eyes were red like he was just crying.

He took a minute to compose himself as he walked over in front of us. "So, you're the Saiyans who fought off Piccolo, killed all of our warriors, and possibly killed Nail. Yes?"

The Namekian looked old, and he was pretty fat, but nowhere near as fat as Guru.

Raditz responded, visibly getting impatient with everything that's happened. "Get to the point, Namekian."

"Ah, yes. I only came here so you may ask anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything that may aid you while stopping Piccolo from doing whatever he's planning."

"What did the fat guy mean when he said that Piccolo was corrupted by 'it'?"

A look of worry spread across the Namekian's face. "I'm afraid I don't know what the Grand Elder was talking about. Even though I was next in line to become the Grand Elder, he told me little about his knowledge."

Getting any information out of this guy was next to impossible. It was clear he knew literally nothing about Piccolo or whatever had corrupted him, or what he planned to do.

While Raditz kept asking the old Namekian questions that lead nowhere, I peered over at Goku, seeing that he also looked pretty impatient.

I couldn't sit here all day. I had to get shit done. I had to figure out what was going on with Piccolo. I had to find Gohan. I had to help the other Saiyans save this damn planet.

"Yo," I started to say while the fat Namekian was still speaking about how he doesn't know anything. "I don't have enough time to deal with this bullshit. There's a surely destroyed city, an evil Namekian with Goku's son, and an angry lady waiting for her son to come back. I gotta go pick my poison."

I jumped out the hole in the bottom of the ship as I heard the Namekian yell "Wait!" I flew over the plateaus, flying against the strong wind of Yunzabit Heights, under it's dark clouds, over it's dark green grass. I felt Goku's energy come up behind me, and looked as he flew next to me.

I gave him a small nod and faced forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him return it with a serious expression on his face. We were gonna get Gohan back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 22 coming soon i guess or not lol  
> ok probably the former but, hey, shit happens


	22. The Sailor Guardians

The Sailor Guardians

Luna and Artemis looked worryingly at Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna. They had been cleared at the hospital a few hours ago, and were now resting in Haruka’s dorm at the university. Their pulse had returned to normal, but they still laid unconscious.

The two cats had been left to watch over the three Outer Guardians as the Inner Guardians and Michiru had left to visit Usagi. 

“I-I can’t believe someone was able to do this to them…” Luna softly said in a worried tone.

“Yes,it is hard to believe, but it happened nonetheless,” Artemis responded to Luna. “What got me the most was that their transformation sticks were destroyed. The only time that happened was when they fought Metalia in season one…”

“Huh?”

“What? What was so confusing? I said that the only time their transformation sticks were destroyed was when they fought Metalia when she inhabited Queen Beryl.”

“Whatever…”

Meanwhile, at the Tsukino residence

Rei, Ami, Mako, Mina, and Michiru surrounded Usagi as she sat on her bed, staring at the destroyed transformation sticks on the floor. 

“H-how d-did this h-ha-happen?” Usagi whispered in a weak voice, on the verge of tears.

The guardians stared solemnly at the broken sticks as they thought of an answer. Usagi had yet to see the destructive power of the alien who had done this, how many people had been killed by him. They all knew she would break down in tears if she knew what had happened.

But, they were all used to that by now.

Michiru started by saying, “I only got to the destroyed part of the city once all the damage had been done…”

“Wait, the  _ destroyed  _ part of the city? Please, t-tell me what happened…” Usagi looked at the floor as tears welled up in her eyes.

“The rest of the Outer Guardians were fighting the alien,” Rei continued. “We hadn’t been there long enough to see what happened, but I just know it had to be the alien who did this.”

“By the time we got there, the three of them were lying unconscious on the ground,” Mako quietly said. “They had been weakened so much that even one wrong move could have killed them.”

“As soon as we touched them, they transformed back into regular people.” Ami finished.

Usagi was crying silent tears at this point. A stream flowed down her face, dripping onto her bed, yet she remained expressionless. “I wish I could have done something… I feel so useless…”

A layer of sweat became visible on Mina’s face. She hadn’t spoken yet. Everyone else was looking at her to deliver the rest of the news. “Umm… T-that’s not all…” Usagi looked up at Mina, still crying a river. “Soooo… That alien, ya know, the big, tall green guy, yeah, so he may, uhhh, have killed everyone in Juuban’s shopping district…”

Usagi buried her face in her pillows, and gave a muffled scream of sadness. She was choking on her tears, choking on her words. Ami went up to Usagi and wrapped her arms around her in a secure hug with a small smile on her face. “Usagi, don’t worry. We’ll find a way to stop the aliens.”

Usagi kept crying on and off for about an hour. It seemed as though the weight of the world had always been on her shoulders, and now that she couldn’t transform, she had no clue what would happen to it. If the three most powerful Guardians had failed to stop this alien, why would the other five be able to do anything?

The five Guardians surrounding her seemed to silently debate whether they should tell her about the other aliens who had been fighting the green one. If they decided to tell her that, it could have gone one of two ways; she freaks out about there being another race of aliens here, or she finds reassurance that they seem strong enough to fight the menace. 

But, if they didn’t tell her that, then they wouldn’t have to deal with another hour of crying. 

Ultimately, they thought to themselves that they probably shouldn’t tell her, if not for them, then for Usagi’s mental state.

Back at the dormitories…

Luna had been in the three bedrooms a part of the dorm looking for a laptop or a smartphone or anything so she could finally look at the news. There was no power in any of the dorms, from what she heard through the walls, so the TV wouldn’t turn on. 

She did find a laptop, but there was a password on it. She tried to boot up safe mode, hoping that whoever owned the laptop didn’t set up their account as an administrator. As soon as it finished loading, Luna was brought back to the password prompt.

She could just go to the destroyed part of the city, but she had to stay with the Guardians in case they woke up and something was horribly, horribly wrong.

She laid down in defeat on the couch. Hundreds of people must be dead. The shopping district in Juuban was  _ massive _ , and it was it’s busiest time of day on a weekend. So many lives must be lost, and all Luna could do was lay in defeat, unable to even get a glimpse of what happened.

Just as Luna was about to drift off into a hopeless slumber, Artemis came barreling through Haruka’s door, screaming incomprehensibly.

“Artemis, what is it?” Luna said in a concerned tone.

“THEY’RE UP!!! THEY’RE FINALLY UP!!!”

“What?! Really?!”

Luna and Artemis ran into the room and jumped up on the bed, looking at three dazed Guardians. Haruka propped herself up on her arm while Hotaru sat up, leaning forward. Setsuna had her legs over the side of the bed, staring at the floor.

“I can feel that something’s… very off…” Setsuna said as she rubbed her temples. “I can’t seem to tell what it is though…”

“Yeah, same here,” Haruka continued. “It’s almost like something that used to be here isn’t, but I can still feel  _ something _ .”

The three Guardians got out of bed and walked into the main part of the dorm. Luna and Artemis quickly followed at their heels, still needing to tell them what happened.

They started putting on their shoes left next to the door while the two cats jumped on the couch.

“Where are you three going?” Luna worriedly asked.

“To go find the other Guardians. We need to make a plan if we want to defeat that alien,” Hotaru quietly said to Luna

“Well, about that… Um, you kinda can’t really transform…”

“Luna, you can’t stop us from fighting the alien,” Setsuna sternly spoke. “Even though we nearly died, we still have to protect Earth.”

“No, no. You actually can’t transform. Your transformation sticks were destroyed.” Luna spat it out as quickly as she could. It stung to deliver the news to the three outer Guardians. Just thinking of how hurt they’d be by this made Luna hurt inside.

Haruka got an angry shocked face as Hotaru and Setsuna solemnly stared at the ground. 

“That-that alien…  _ What did he do _ ?” Haruka angrily fumed. “How did he do this? This has never happened before…”

“We need to go find Usagi. Maybe she can help?” Hotaru pondered out loud. “I mean, she is going to become Neo Queen Serenity soon. Hopefully she could maybe try and fix them or give us new transformation sticks?”

Later, at the Tsukino Residence…

Haruka knocked on the door and almost immediately was greeted by Mako.

And as soon as she saw the confused, saddened, and angry looks on Setsuna’s, Hotaru’s, and Haruka’s faces respectively, said, “She doesn’t know how to fix them.”

Mako noticed as the three outer Guardians’ faces looked towards the ground. She felt bad for them as her own fears rose up in her stomach. She knew that the same thing could very well happen to the rest of them. “But, we were about to start formulating our plans to deal with the aliens. You should come in.”

Mako led them up to Usagi’s room, where the other Guardians were waiting for them.

“YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!!!” Usagi screamed and cried simultaneously as the three Guardians entered the room. She somehow locked all of them in a bear hug despite the fact that her arms weren’t long enough to hold the three of them at the same time.

Haruka escaped from Usagi’s hug so she could remind everyone. “We still need to figure out a plan to deal with the alien. He destroyed a ton of the city, not to mention those other aliens that started fighting it, too.”

Usagi froze as she heard what Haruka was saying. “Since Setsuna, Hotaru and I can’t transform, the five of you that  _ can  _ transform need to find a way to either kill that alien or find a way to not make him a threat. And considering how badly he beat us, you guys could never stand a chance.”

Usagi stared at Haruka in silence. She could only focus on what she said earlier. “What do you mean, ‘other aliens?’”

Michiru saw tears well up in her eyes. “Usagi, it’ll be fine. I saw the aliens and they seemed to be benevolent enough. I’m sure that they won’t pose a threat.”

“I hope you’re right…” She quietly said. She attempted to recompose herself, then stated to everyone in the room, “Okay. So, what we know is that as we are now, we can’t beat this alien.  _ But _ , if we could find some way to power up, we do stand a chance. We just need to figure out how to make that hap-”

Usagi stopped speaking as she felt something. She didn’t know what though.

Although, it immediately made itself apparent. A dark…  _ thing  _ suddenly appeared in the middle of Usagi’s room. Everyone jumped back towards the door as they stared at it. It had piercing, dead black eyes and a large, red, smiling mouth.

In a sinister voice, it spoke. “Prepare to be assimilated, maggots.”


	23. The Origin of the Unnamed University (filler)

The Origins of the Unnamed University

Giorgio Tsukalous and his crazy acquaintances from Ancient Aliens were having a bonfire at the site where the Roswell UFO supposedly crashed. There was a lot of beer and wine at this bonfire. As everyone gradually became more drunk, the insane conspiracy theorists started a game of truth or dare.

The russian guy that showed up in a few episodes asked Giorgio, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” He said.

“I dare you to become a Japanese citizen.”

He pulled out his phone, started typing, then shortly said, “Done.”

The guy that used to be head of the British Ministry of Defense was especially drunk. He turned to Girogio and asked, “Truth or dare?”

However, none were more drunk than the legend himself. He responded, “Dare.”

“I dare yoooou… to buyy prooperty in… ummm……………  _ Japannnnn.  _ Couse, like, yurr a citizenn noww...”

Tsukalous pulled out his laptop and began typing. After a few minutes, he responded, “Done.”

They all clapped for him in their drunken stupor as Lina Moulten Howe then asked Girogio, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare, duh.”

“I dare you to… Build an educational facility on that land.”

He typed away some more. “Done.”

Then, the fat guy whose name I can’t remember slurred his speech as he said, “Wannanotherdare?”

“WHOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!!!”

“Move to Japan. Now.”

He pulled out his phone and opened a travel website. He bought a one-way ticket to Japan and was never seen in America again.

Since no one in Japan knew nor cared who he was, he shortly had many students enroll in his university. As he woke up in his new apartment in Japan, incredibly hung over, he asked himself, “How the fuck did I get to Japan drunk? Why do I now own a university? How has it already been built in less than 48 hours? Does America even exist in this fanfiction? What?”


End file.
